Shapeless
by Odddollar
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup has the ability to transform into a Night Fury. Follow him as he learns about his family's past and that he's not alone. And when a powerful enemy arises, will he be able to defeat them?
1. Two years ago

_Hiccups perspective_

 _Two years ago_

"Ah, the stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they Astrid?" I said, speaking to the girl lying on the ground beside me.

"Yep, they sure are." She replied, "Anyway, I should get home now. It's getting late."

"Ok, but you're sure you don't want to stay for dinner? Don't my dad's burnt pies sound delicious?" I asked sarcastically.

"When you put it that way, how could I refuse?" she laughed. We both knew my dad was terrible at cooking. Only, he couldn't tell.

"But seriously, I need to get home, my mum's gonna start worrying soon. Thanks for the help with my homework." She continued

"No probs. Do you want me to walk you home?" I queried

"I should be fine, thanks though."

"K, see you tomorrow Astrid. Get to deal with Scott then, yay!"

Scott was the school bully and he had a thing for injuring me, just for existing. My dad always made a complaint to the school board but they said there was nothing they could do about it as the abuse always happened off school grounds. I don't know why, but he doesn't like the name Scott, so he forces everyone to call him Snotlout for some reason. Just to piss him off, everyone who isn't in his gang calls him Scott anyway, including the teachers.

I watched as Astrid collected her things and walked out the door. And there was my dad, burning the food again and now the fire alarm was going off, good job dad.

"Dinners ready Henry!" his booming voice called out

Henry's my name by the way, but most people call me Hiccup. Just a thing our town does, all the way out here in the middle of nowhere, in a town called Berk, somewhere in central Western Australia.

I sat down at the table and looked at the mass of, whatever it is, onto my plate. My dad sat down opposite me and started to eat his dinner, a newspaper laid out in front of him. He didn't even notice me get up and tip my inedible dinner into the bin and grab a banana before heading back outside to continue admiring the stars.

Once he finished, I heard him pack away the dishes before shouting "Night Henry" and going off to bed, leaving me on my own in the garden.

I loved just being surrounded by nature, the wind blowing through the half-dead grass, trees rustling and the dragon currently flying overhead. _Wait, what?!_ We didn't usually get dragons this far into the desert and seeing one was considered quite a rare thing.

The dragon circled over this part of the town for a few minutes before it started to fly up. It reached a point and turned around into a dive, heading straight for me! I tried to run in the other direction, but it felt like I was walking through wet cement, covered in mud then covered in flypaper. My feet wouldn't move.

The dragon got closer and fired a single shot of flashing purple light at me. It hit me square in the chest and I fell back. I felt consciousness start to slip away from me, before it finally did and I blacked out.

 _Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, my head hurts._ I thought to myself rolling over onto my front. I didn't know what the time was, so I decided to check the clock in the hallway. When I tried to stand up, it felt like there was something blocking me from rising. I looked back and was met by a long black-purple tail trailing behind me. I let out a soft scream and looked down at my hands. They too were the same colour as my new tail. I screamed again, then shushing myself as I didn't want to wake up my dad and let him see me as whatever I'd become.

I padded to the bathroom on my newly acquired paws. I tried to open the door but much to my dismay, my new feet/hand things didn't have opposable thumbs. I nudged the door handle with my head and the door opened. I walked in and lifted my front legs up onto the sink.

Staring back at me was the face of a Night Fury. _Oh god, what do I do now?_ _What is my dad going to think? I can fly! I can't go to school like this, I can fly! I'll be experimented on, I can fly! I just want to be back to my normal, yet scrawny self._

With the last thought, a tingling sensation started to make its way from the tip of my tail up to my enlarged head. I looked back in the mirror and saw my normal self staring back at me. _What the?_

I decided to try something. I thought of a Night Fury and, sure enough, I saw the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself looking back. To try something else, I went back outside to see if I could really fly.

* * *

It had taken me a while to figure out how to fly or even flap my new wings but I eventually got it. Flying was the most exhilarating thing ever. Soaring through the clouds as a Night Fury, what more could anyone ever want? I had only ever seen a Night Fury once while visiting a dragon rescue centre. It had stared him in the eyes as if to say, "Hello brother". Had that dragon known this would happen to me? So many questions, so few answers. I just decided to focus on flying, as this would never get old.


	2. Again

**Author's Note: Quick update, I KNOW RIGHT. This chapter is just setting the scene.**

* * *

 _Astrid's perspective_

I was having a terrible day. First, my little brother stole my phone then broke it, then my mum got angry at me for sleeping in, then my car wouldn't start, so I had to walk to school.

"Hey, Astrid," Ruff, my best friend, called from the school gate. Ruff's parents were as crazy as their daughter and her twin brother Tuff. Calling their children Ruffnut and Tuffnut just proved this fact.

"Hey Ruff," I said, sounding depressed even to myself.

"What's wrong," the crazy girl asked. "And don't try to say nothing's wrong, 'cause I can see it on your face."

"Fine, my brother broke my phone, mum got angry at me for sleeping in and my car broke down so I had to walk here."

"Really, that's all? You look like someone died. Don't worry, things will get better."

"Sure hope so," and with that, we headed into the school grounds.

* * *

Our school is a rundown collection of buildings with a gym and locker hall. Not much to look at but I have been attending since kindergarten so it would have to do until I graduated at the end of the year.

Ruff and I parted ways to go to our lockers when I heard the oh so familiar sound of Hiccup being attacked again.

"What are you doing back here useless?" Scott's familiar voice echoed through the hall as I ran up towards the confrontation. I got there to see Scott shoving Hiccup against the lockers.

"I go to school here and have been for years!" Hiccup's incredulous voice echoed back.

"Did you just answer back to me, oh, you're in for it," with that Scott kicked Hiccup hard on his left leg. Hiccup crumpled to the floor screaming in pain. A collective gasp came from the other students watching on in amazement and sheer terror.

The whole school knew about Hiccup's left leg. He lost it about a year and a half ago in an accident of some sort. He wouldn't tell anyone not even me, his closest (and only) friend.

"Leave him alone. Go pick on someone of your own intelligence," I shouted, furious that Scott had caused Hiccup to writhe on the floor in pain.

"Meh," was all Scott replied without a hint of remorse in his voice. I promised myself that Scott would pay for this and all the other injuries he'd given Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup was taken to the only hospital for miles after the incident. When he asked me to accompany him I was slightly taken aback but agreed to come. Scott had fractured the bone in the remaining part of Hiccup's leg. This was surprisingly a new injury and was added to the continuously expanding list of Scott inflicted abuse.

Now I was at home eating dinner with my mum and brother. My dad was in the construction business in the Kimberly region up north and was rarely ever home. But I suppose he still sent emails showing us pictures of his buildings and his work mates.

My thoughts were interrupted by my mother saying "Now John, breaking your sister's phone was bad and you'll be paying for a replacement, do you understand?" For someone telling their son to buy their big sister a new phone, she sounded surprisingly nonchalant. John knew better than to argue as that would involve a screaming match before him being sent to bed without the rest of his dinner.

"How are you feeling Astrid? I know you and Hiccup are close" my mother then asked, surprising me.

"I'm just furious that Scott would kick Hiccup on his weak leg. He knows how painful it is for Hiccup to even walk with that clunky prosthetic"

"Well I hope he gets better soon," and with that, the subject was dropped.

Dinner was swiftly finished after that conversation and I went quickly upstairs to finish my many assignments. Shortly after starting to work, my thoughts turned to Hiccup. We'd both known each other for ages and I'd always liked him. But I had a reputation to uphold and dating Hiccup would ruin that.

Little did Astrid know but Hiccup was thinking the same thing at that very moment.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I had some spare time on my hands so I thought "why not write another chapter?" so I did.**


	3. Angry

**Author's note: It's been a while. On, thy trusty steed, to victory or ya know the next chapter.**

* * *

 _Hiccup's perspective_

The doctors had scheduled an operation on my leg for the next day so I was stuck here in the hospital. My dad had come about 3 hours after the _incident_ with Scott to see me, so that was nice.

He had organised another meeting with the school board about me being attacked at school but this meeting was almost guaranteed to go just like all the others. I would get injured, my dad would get angry, he would arrange a meeting with the board, and the board would say there's nothing they can do about it.

I don't even know why my dad tries to sort it out anymore. I've only got to wait till the end of the year, then I can be rid of Scott forever. Boy, do I look forward to that day.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK_

The door opened before I could respond and Astrid came running in.

"I'm going to kill that son of a-"

"Now now, Astrid, it's not that bad; oh, who am I kidding, I hate that guy. Only several more weeks 'til we can be rid of him for a lifetime!"

"What do you plan to do with your life after graduating Hiccup?"

"Have no idea; I'll wing it," I responded

"Sounds like your life story"

"Touché," was all I could come up with. She was right though. I never really had any in-depth plan with anything I ever did. Whenever we were given an assignment, I'd make a plan for what I'd do, then I'd change the plan and do something else, get half-way through the assignment, then procrastinate on finishing the rest of it.

My train of thought was interrupted by Astrid saying, "I'd like to go to university to get a degree in psychology. Everyone says I'm very violent, so I'd like to know what causes people to have different character traits"

"I always knew you'd try to stop being violent," I said sarcastically, which, in turn, earned me a punch on the shoulder. "That, young lady, is a step in the wrong direction," I remarked.

"Oh, there's plenty more where that came from"

With that, we continued poking fun at each other.

* * *

 _Astrid's perspective_

A few hours later, a nurse came into the room and told me visiting hours were over. Hiccup and I said our goodbyes and I headed off. I started the long walk home, making another mental note to get my car fixed. When I got home I went upstairs to start my **M** ental **A** buse **T** o **H** umans homework. I didn't get much of the dreaded subject done before I was called down for pizza. My family has a tradition, so every Friday night, we order pizza and eat in front of the TV.

"How's Hiccup today?" my mum asked quite suddenly.

"He's got an operation to set the bone tomorrow. But otherwise, he's fine"

"Really, that bad."

There was an awkward silence before she continued, "I was wondering if you'd ever found out what happened to his leg, I don't mean Scott breaking it but how he lost it in the first place?"

"No-one except him and his dad know. There were rumours but he hasn't given anyone a confirmed answer. I'll ask him again"

"Tell me what he says, dear"

"I better get on with my Mental Abuse To Humans homework"

"Mental Abuse To Humans?" my mum asked.

"Maths mum, it's maths" and with that I headed upstairs.

* * *

 _Narrator's perspective_

Hiccup was allowed to leave the hospital the day after with strict instructions to take it easy. The op had gone well and he was told he'll be able to near as much walk with his prosthetic leg, in a few weeks' time. Stoick arrived at the hospital after work that day to pick up his son, anything to get away from his desk and a calculator. Stoick worked as an accountant which he hated.

Stoick pulled up outside the hospital in his Toyota Hilux pickup truck and headed inside. He walked over to the receptionist. She was a short lady with curly brown hair and glasses. On her chest was a name badge that read "Gloria".

"How can I help you?" she asked as Stoick walked over.

"I'm here to get my son. I was told he was being released today," Stoick replied.

"What's his name?"

"Henry Haddock" noted Stoick

"I need some form of identification, Driver's license? Passport?" admitted Gloria.

Stoick handed over his driving license.

"Everything checks out. The out-patient room is down the hall, first on your right."

Stoick thanked her and headed down the hall. He found Hiccup inside, sitting in a wheelchair and talking to a doctor. Hiccup noticed his father enter the room and wheeled over.

"How are you today, son?" asked Stoick.

"Fine, just want to go home," Hiccup replied

"Well, that's why I'm here, so let's go." They headed down the hall and out the main door of the hospital. Stoick lifted his son into the truck and put the wheelchair in the back. They headed back home.

* * *

It had been 3 days since Hiccup returned home and he hadn't been to school since Scott happened. Astrid finally had time to go visit after some of her own family had come and gone after a family get-together.

She drove her newly fixed car up to the Haddock house and knocked on the door. She heard a clatter and a bang before the door was opened by Hiccup. The remains of his dinner were splattered across the floor.

"What happened here?" Astrid inquired.

"You scared me. Wasn't expecting anyone to come over," he replied nervously.

"Well you should've known I was going to come over at some point. Sorry I couldn't earlier, family gathering."

"It's fine. But would you mind helping me pick this up?" he said gesturing to the new mess on the kitchen floor.

Astrid nodded and she wheeled him into the kitchen. They spent a few minutes in silence before Astrid asked "Just wondering, how did you lose your leg in the first place? It's been on my mind since Scott broke it."

Hiccup shot her a cold glare before replying "It's none of your business." He didn't mean to sound harsh, but this was a touchy subject for him and he didn't like to talk about it.

"Well sorry. Just thought friends were supposed to trust each other with secrets," she murmured under her breath.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, would it?" an exasperated Hiccup replied. "It isn't something I enjoy talking about."

"You don't talk to anyone about it Hiccup."

"Well maybe I don't want to, Astrid!" his voice became quiet and menacing "You don't know what I went though. Just leave the subject alone."

Astrid knew she wasn't going to get anywhere. Hiccup was the most stubborn person she knew, so instead of arguing more, she stormed out the door, leaving Hiccup with a half-tidied floor.

Hiccup knew he was overreacting, but he didn't like the subject being brought up.

* * *

 _Astrid's perspective_

I stormed out the door, completely forgetting about my car being there, and headed along a path that led through the small forest on the edge of town. I knew I'd pushed him too hard to give up one of his greatest secrets, but I still felt justified in my search for answers. Angry at myself and Hiccup, I kicked a rock. By the time I realised it was immovable, it was too late. My foot collided with it and I cried out in pain.

I sat down on the accursed rock nursing my bruised foot for quite some time. I pulled out my phone and realised it was 9 at night. I managed to stand on my foot and start on my way home.

There was a rustling in the bushes behind me.

I turned 'round only to be met with the black of the night. I turned back to the direction of the house and there was the rustling again.

I caught sight of something moving. As the _thing_ moved into the moonlight, I saw something large and black there.

A Night Fury.

* * *

 _Hiccup's perspective_

God, was Astrid annoying sometimes. And to talk about my leg when it clearly isn't something I wanted to talk about? How could she? My dad was the only other person to know about my leg and I'd prefer to keep it that way. But what Astrid said about trust really hit home. We were best friends but this was too personal.

To clear my head, I wanted to do one of the only things that made me feel better, fly.

I wheeled myself out on the back porch and down the small ramp into my back garden. After I lost my leg I quickly discovered that my dragon form still had all four legs, so that was a relief.

I got out of my wheelchair and hopped over to the back of the shed. Over the past two years, I'd got better at changing forms quickly, so in no time, the tingling subsided and I was now a large black dragon.

A flap of my wings later and I was airborne.

Soaring through the clouds at just under the speed of sound was amazing, the feeling never got old. Up here I had no worries, no mending leg and no Scott.

After the sun had set a few hours later, I landed in the town's timber forest to try and catch fish in a small cove. I don't know why, but in my dragon form, I have a strange urge to eat lots of fish. I normally hate fish.

After my stomach was satisfied, I flew out of the cove and landed once again about 500 meters away. I saw the flash of some mirror thing in the moonlight and I decided to investigate. What I found scared me, a person.

Astrid

* * *

 **Author's Note: this chapter is longer than the first two put together! It's about 1700 words! Sorry again for the wait, but I can't exactly give you specific dates for chapter releases. I'll try to make them as often as possible.**


	4. Dreams

**Author's note: 26 followers and 15 favourites! Awesome!**

* * *

 _Astrid's perspective_

 _There was a rustling in the bushes behind me._

 _I turned 'round only to be met with the black of the night. I turned back to the direction of the house and there was the rustling again._

 _I caught sight of something moving. As the thing moved into the moonlight, I saw something large and black there._

 _A Night Fury._

 _It stared at me with those big, piercing, green eyes. I don't know what I was doing, but I found myself approaching the beast. It stayed there, frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. When I got within 5 metres, it started growling at me. I took one step closer and it leapt at me…_

I woke with a start, screaming.

"What is it?!" my mum cried as she opened the door and turned on the lights. She was dressed in her night gown, obviously she had hurried into my room. I saw my little brother peeking his head out from behind my mum, a half asleep, half terrified expression on his face.

"We heard you screaming! Why were you screaming?! Why am I screaming?!" the woman asked herself.

"It's ok mum. Just had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about," I answered. She obviously didn't quite believe me when she gave me the stare, the one she always gives my brother when she thinks he isn't telling the truth. "Ok, if you need me I'll be making tea downstairs. You sure your fine?"

"Thanks mum, I'm sure."

"'Night dear."

"'Night mum."

The door closed, leaving me to reminisce on the nightmare I just had. I put my head in my hands and tried to clear the vision of the dragon pouncing on me. In reality, none of that ever happened I told myself.

After I saw the Night Fury, I don't know what got into me, I stated to walk closer. The dragon growled. I stopped and moved back. It stopped growling and just stared at me curiously. Those eyes held more intelligence than people gave them credit for. On TV shows, dragons were always portrayed as mindless killing machines that only cared about hunting. But this dragon told me otherwise. After a few moments, it shook its head and flew off, leaving me dazed and confused. I stumbled back home that night. My mother asked what was wrong but I just shook it off.

Those few minutes had haunted me for a day now. Even though the dragon hadn't attacked me, I kept coming to think of what would happen if it did.

* * *

 _Hiccup's perspective_

School's going to be fun today. The first day back since Astrid saw my dragon form in the woods. I knew she didn't know it was me, but I'd have to tell her at some point. I was still bitter after our fight the other day, but she and I were long-time friends, we'd figure it out.

As I got changed into the itchy school uniform I thought of what I should say to her. I knew she would come to me straight away to tell me about the Night Fury she saw. _Just act normal, Hiccup_ , _she doesn't know it was you,_ I told myself. Then she would remember about our fight and start acting weird as well. Well this would be awkward.

"Henry, you up yet?!" my father's booming voice came.

"Coming!" I shouted.

I wheeled myself into the kitchen and dining room. We had a nice little wooden bungalow near the edge of the town. My great grandparents built it when they moved here from Perth. I have no idea why, I'd been to Perth once and it's a wonderful city, just very windy. So, my family had lived here ever since. The house had been renovated by my dad after his parents died and before I was born.

"Morning Henry," my dad said as I opened the pantry to get breakfast.

"Dad, how many times have I told you, asking if I'm up yet, when I'm not awake, will just wake me up."

"Well how else do you expect me to wake you, you sleep like roadkill," he exclaimed.

"Ears Dad, don't shout so loud," I said pained.

"I wasn't shouting Henry," he remarked flatly.

Breakfast was continued with slightly less of Stoick's booming voice. After I'd finished I packed my laptop, books and lunch and headed to the truck with my dad. The doctor said I could use crutches at school to help me move around more easily. But this still wouldn't stop me from getting strange looks from my fellow pupils. Everyone had heard about our fight the other day. That's the downside to a small school, everyone knows everyone. News spreads fast.

* * *

I walked into the school grounds, receiving stares from Scott's entourage. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, indicating the arrival of a certain female with punching issues.

"Guess what I saw a couple of nights ago," she said as she pulled me into a quiet part of the basketball courts.

"Alright, I've braced for the long story."

"Haha, very funny. But seriously, I saw a Night Fury in the woods. It just stood there staring at me, shook its head then flew off. I saw it after our fight, the, other, day." She said it just she'd remembered, which knowing Astrid, meant she probably just had.

"Uh yeah, about that. Look, Astrid, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was caught up in the memory of that day. Just please don't bring it up again. I will tell you, just not today."

"I'm sorry too Hiccup. My mum asked me to ask you and I was curious as well. Guess I forgot the fact that you haven't told anyone. Friends?" she asked.

"Friends," I replied.

"Now can I tell you more about that dragon?" Astrid asked.

"Um, look, I've got to go to my first class. Tell me later."

"Hiccup are you ok? You're acting like you want to leave."

"Yeah I'm fine," I forced a smile onto my face, "see ya later"

Throughout the rest of the day I was pleasantly surprised to not see Scott at school. I later heard that my dad's inquiries to the school board about Scott attacking me had finally paid off. Scott was suspended till the beginning of the last week of school. That, I was happy about.

* * *

 _Astrid's perspective_

The next few days passed almost as normal, just without Scott (Who I heard had been suspended, YES!) and Hiccup acting weird. Whenever I tried to tell him about the Night Fury I saw, he always came up with and excuse and said he had to go somewhere or do something. Finally, I went to Ruff to ask her what she thought about Hiccup's excuses. I found her trying to steal a teacher's car keys with her brother.

"Hey Ruff," I said not yet realising what her brother and she were doing. The startled teacher turned 'round to see Ruff and Tuff with her keys in hand.

"Detention for both of you. And give me back my keys!" the teacher screamed, taking the keys and walking away, muttering that no-one respected authority.

"Thanks Astrid." Tuff mumbled as he walked away.

"Sorry Tuff!" I shouted back. I turned to Ruffnut and said, "Just came to ask you, do you think Hiccup's acting weird?"

"Weird as in Hiccup weird or weird weird?"

"Weird weird, he seems to be avoiding me, and I don't think it was because of our fight." I'd already told Ruff about our fight then apology on Monday.

"I dunno. Haven't noticed it myself."

"Do you and Tuff only care about stealing and breaking things?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

I heard shouting coming from the playing field before seeing Tuff fleeing the scene, which only proved my point.

"I just wish I knew what was going on inside his head," I said.

* * *

 **Author's note: I know some of you might think was a little bit of a boring chapter, but don't worry, more awaits our beloved Hiccstrid.**


	5. Alarm bells ringing

**Author's note: The beginning of this chapter was really hard to write having never been to a school ball.**

* * *

 _Hiccup's perspective_

 _Great, just great, just perfectly great, just absolutely perfectly great, help me,_ I thought to myself, _can there be anything worse than this? The humiliation._

 _The year 12 ball._

The graduating year had a mandatory "ball" at the end of the year, and, worst of all; we had to get a date. _What am I going to do? The ball is in a week. I've got to find a date!_

The idea of going up to a girl and asking her to a formal dance was pretty much the most humiliating thing a teenaged boy could possibly comprehend. On the upside, Scott's suspension finished in two days, so he'd be having the same problem as me.

I knew who I was going to ask to be my partner but the question was, how do I ask her? Do I go up to her and blurt it out? Or act casual before making a fool of myself? I wasn't helping myself by avoiding her for the past few days. _Oh, let's just get this over with._

I walked onto the school grounds and spotted her almost immediately. I walked over and tried acting casual. It didn't work. She just stared at me.

"Are you ok Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied too quickly, my voice octave higher than usual.

"Right. Why have you been avoiding me?"

 _Astrid, always straight to the point._

"No reason," I said.

She gave me an accusing glare before I continued,

"Ok, Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogototheballwithme"

"What, how do you expect me to understand that. Repeat, slower."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" the back of my neck grew hot with embarrassment.

"Took you long enough, of course I'll go with you!" she exclaimed. I felt the redness of my face slowly dissipate before I exhaled.

"Wait, you knew I'd ask you, didn't you?"

"Yep. Who else did you think I was going to say yes to? Scott? No way. Scott's a jerk who only cares about himself."

"Boy, do I know it," I replied, "What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"It starts at 7?" she asked. I nodded. "K, pick me up at 6:30."

"See you then," I called.

* * *

It was tonight that I would go pick up Astrid and take her to the dance. School passed so slowly, it was even more torturous than normal. Maths, PE, Science, English, French. They all went by slowly and painfully. On the upside, exams were over, YES! And I'd passed with flying colours. Dad would be happy.

I'd put on the suit my Dad hired for me the other day and was now trying to tame my unruly hair. It wasn't working, my hair just kept sticking up whenever I tried to flatten it. After 10 minutes, I gave up and went into the living room where my dad was waiting to drive us to the town hall which the school had rented for the night. When I turned 17 my dad had offered to pay for driving lessons, but I declined him saying I should get used to only having one working leg first. I still hadn't got 'round to asking him again.

"You ready Henry?" my Dad asked.

"Almost, just need to figure out how to tie this tie."

He looked at me pitifully, somehow I'd managed to knot the tie into a ball that was currently stuck around my neck.

"Come here Henry, let me help you with that." My dad was one of the town's few businessmen, so he knew how to do this.

"Done. Now come, you're going to be late."

We got in the car and started on our way to Astrid's house, when it occurred to me that my Dad must have done the same thing when he left school with my mother.

"Hey Dad, did you go with Mum to the graduating ball?"

"Aye, that I did son. And she looked beautiful. She wore a long blue sleeveless dress, hair draped over her shoulder in a plait. I miss the days with her, she was always happy and caring and her smile could warm the soul of the coldest person."

It was unlike him to get nostalgic, but memories of my mother sent him back into another time. My mother had always been an advocate for anti-dragon poaching. When I was 3, she went on an expedition to a central Australian dragon rehab center, near Alice Springs, to check up on some dragons she had been treating years before, but she never returned. We were told she took a Jeep out to one of the most visited areas by dragons. Three days passed without her return. Many search parties were dispatched but no sign of her was found. I still miss her.

* * *

When we reached Astrid's house in the center of town, I got out and walked up to the front door.

 _You can do this Hiccup, just knock_

I raised my knuckles to the door, but before I could knock, the door opened to reveal Astrid's dad, Garret.

Without saying anything, he shoved me back and closed the door behind him, when he did say "Take care of my daughter if you want to keep your other leg."

Honestly, I wasn't surprised at the harshness of his voice, as his family, the Hoffersons, are descendants of one of the most revered Viking clans.

I nodded my head when the door opened behind him. Astrid came out shaking her head.

"Dad, what did I tell you. Don't threaten Hiccup, and it's only a school ball." She said pointing an accusing finger at her father.

Garret grunted and went back into the house.

I was just staring at her, she was beautiful. She looked just like my Dad had described my mother on the night of their leavers' ball.

"Sorry about that Hiccup, he can get a little over-protective. Uhh, Hiccup, you in there?" she asked, waving a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Uh yeah, sorry. You look good," I replied

"Thanks. Should we get going?" she asked gesturing to my Dad still sitting in the ute.

 _Oh god, had he just witnessed Garret threatening me, then me staring at Astrid? Help me!_

"You look good Astrid," my Dad said

"Thanks," she replied

 _This is going to be one awkward ride_

We reached the town hall five minutes later. Disco lights were flashing and the music was blaring as we entered the hall.

Astrid spotted Ruff with, no surprise, Fishlegs. Fishlegs had always had a crush on Ruffnut, but it appeared he'd finally asked her out. _Good for him_.

* * *

 _Astrid's perspective_

Hiccup and I walked over to Ruff and Fishlegs, who were currently smooching in the corner. Ruffnut had always had a crush on Fishlegs, but it appeared they'd finally got together.

I pointed them out to Hiccup, who was already snickering into his hand. I elbowed him and that shut him up.

"Looks like you two finally got together," I said to the apparently new couple

"Yeah, funny thing is, we both asked each other at the same time!" Fishlegs said to us

"Hey Astrid," I heard from behind me. By the scowling look on Ruff and Fishlegs face, I knew I wasn't going to like the new arrival. I was right.

Heather

Heather and I had always had a rivalry going. I was captain of the school soccer team and she was the captain of the netball team. She also liked Hiccup, but he didn't know it. Worst of all, Scott was standing next to her. Great.

"What do you want Heather?" I asked

"Oh nothin', just came to say Hi." She sneered at us then walked off. But as Scott followed her he said to Hiccup, "How's the leg healing, runt."

Scott turned and followed Heather to the front of the hall.

"God, I hate them!" I said under my breath

"You and me both, sister. They're even worse than Tuffnut!" Ruff said

"Speaking of Tuff, where is he?" I asked

Ruff simply pointed to a bench by the door. Tuffnut was sitting there with hugging a case of beer, muttering something about a chicken being his one true love.

"Right, he's drunk again isn't he?" Hiccup asked Ruff

"Yep, I'm surprised they let him through the door."

"Oh, they didn't. I saw him sneak in through the back door." Fishlegs pointed out

"Oh, great, my brother's a stowaway," Ruff sighed before going over to her brother and kicking him in the shins. There was a yelp then a glaring contest between the siblings. Eventually, Tuff gave up and went to the stage.

"Well, looks like she sorted that out. But is it a good idea to leave drunk Tuffnut alone a party, won't he get himself hurt?" I asked Fishlegs who nodded and headed off to talk to Ruff.

The next hour was spent eating, talking, and watching Hiccup make a fool of himself trying to dance. Who knew you could trip yourself up while trying to do the moonwalk.

"Well, one thing that has come out of tonight is that I know you can't dance for the life of you. Please stop so I don't die of laughter!" I laughed while Hiccup picked himself off the ground.

"Hey, don't judge…"

CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG

"FIRE," someone in the distance screamed, "Everyone outside! NOW!"

People started screaming as they filed out of the hall. Most people were asking where the fire was, and they had a point, there was no visible smoke and no smell. Hiccup and I exited and ran into the center of the neighbouring field. We were joined by Fish and Ruff a moment later, both looking for Tuff. Apparently, no-one had seen him exit the building and he was probably still in there.

After five minutes searching, we heard someone laughing hysterically from the door of the hall. That's where we found Tuff.

He was doubled over with laughter, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh my gods. You should've seen your faces when I pulled the fire alarm!" he gasped for air and continued laughing.

"That was YOU! You could've injured someone!" Hiccup scolded Tuff. The headmaster heard our shouts and came over to see what the problem was.

"What's all this about?" he asked

"Tuffnut here set off the fire alarm because he's a drunk imbecilic moron," I told the headmaster

"Well congratulations Tuffnut Thorston," Tuff looked at the headmaster, a perplexed expression on his face, the headmaster continued, "You've earned 3 weeks summer school. Yes, I know your graduating but that won't stop you from showing up."

Tuff sobered up and stood, heading back over to his car and driving off.

Hiccup turned to me after Fishlegs had taken Ruffnut home.

"Well, this was fun," he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date during the next few weeks, you know, if you want."

Hiccup asking me this surprised me, and before I could stop myself, I answered his question.

"Yeah"


	6. Dates and decisions

**Author's note: Any Australians should get the reference to the restaurant. Aussie, Aussie, Aussie, oi, oi, oi!** _ **Italics**_ **are for Hiccup's thoughts**

* * *

 _Hiccup's perspective_

The 'date' was going well. I'd picked up Astrid from her house and was now driving to the most popular restaurant in town, the burger bar called Grill'd. I knew she wouldn't like to go to a really fancy place 'cause Astrid's not that kind of person. And, well, burgers, is there any other explanation needed?

We pulled into the car park and got out. Just as we got to the door, something flashed and caught my attention from behind us. I turned 'round and was met by a woman standing next to a shiny motorcycle. She looked to be in her upper forties, rather tall and clad in black leather all except for her helmet which was open at the front. And she was staring right at me, her glare piercing me, trying to discover all my secrets.

Astrid noticed my distraction and turned to where I was facing.

"Who is that?" she asked

"No idea. Never seen her before. Maybe she's new to town?"

In truth, I was just trying to move away and go inside. The woman was unsettling me, yet I felt like I knew her from somewhere but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Eventually we turned and went inside. The place was really trendy having been renovated since I was last here. The counter was on the right with the bar next to it and the tables were on the left, extending back into the building for quite some way. It had a rustic atmosphere that wasn't out of place being in the outback. Tonight was the least busy night, so Astrid told me, so she'd said to come today. Guess she was right as only about twenty people were in here, most of them bikies. Berk was the only habitable station with plenty of drinking water for kilometers so it made sense for them to be here. What didn't make sense was the large man with an ear piece and dark glasses whispering to someone who looked like the manager. My thoughts were interrupted by Astrid pulling me over to one of the tables.

"So, what are you gonna have?" I asked picking up a menu

Astrid stared at the menu for a moment before saying "Ooooooh, I think I'll have the Saint Crispy burger. What about you?"

"I'm gonna have 'The Mighty'" I emphasised the word mighty by inhaling sharply and sticking out my chest in an attempt to make myself look bigger. Astrid chuckled and playfully slapped my arm. I laughed too, then stood up and headed to the counter to order. After a minute waiting, I was going to order when the manager looking guy came to the employee working at the front desk and whispered, "That lady is outside again." The employee nodded tensely before turning back to me while smiling as if nothing had ever happened. I shrugged it off thinking it was nothing again.

"I'll have a Saint Crispy and a The Mighty, with chips and two fantas," I told the man. He nodded and gave me the receipt, saying it would be about twenty minutes. I went back to my table where Astrid was playing a game on her phone.

"Whatcha playing?" I poked my head over the top of her screen.

"It's something my grandma showed me when I visited them last year, remember," she said looking up. I did remember the trip she was talking about. Her mum asked my dad if we'd like to go on holiday with them, my dad said yes and we were packing for lovely sunny London. We arrived a day later and went to the hotel rooms we'd booked in a place, I think it was called Croydon. We did touristy things in London like go to the Natural History Museum, went on the Emirates Air Line cable car and I'd insisted we go to the science museum. It was awesome.

"Oh yeah. Remember when we saw that KTM Crossbow and that three-wheeled Morgan. Those guys looked so ridiculous. Then we saw them again at a petrol station. The guy with the curly hair was in the fat one's car and the fat one was holding up some money." I said

"Oh god, I remember that. You're right, it was hilarious."

The next 10 minutes were spent reminiscing on our time away, until, finally, our food came.

"Mmmm, let's dig in!" I said poising a steak knife to cut my burger in half.

"Mmmpppphhhhrrr," was all Astrid could muffle, having already stuffed her mouth with burger and chips.

"Haha," I said after having tangled with my incompetent knife and finally managed to cut the meat, "You're mine now burger. Waaaahhhh!"

Tasked with eating my dinner, I'd failed to notice that my chair was wobbly and I toppled onto the floor, half a burger hitting me in the chest. Astrid just stared at me for a moment, a surprised look on her face. I guess she wasn't expecting to be distracted by her date falling on the floor, covered in meat, salad and sauce. This surprise wore off quickly and she started to giggle a little, then a lot.

I picked the onion that had managed to get on my nose off and threw it on my plate, saying, "It's not that funny."

Astrid finally managed to stop laughing enough to say something comprehensible. "Ha, you should have seen your face! Hahahahaha!" wiping tears of mirth from her face, she continued "You were like 'mmmmmmmmmm' then 'aaaaaaahhhhhh'" she mimed my face as I fell. God, I felt stupid. The laughing female customer was attracting strange looks from other customers, but finally, Astrid managed to calm down. A staff member came by to help me pick up my food stuffs from the floor, saying he had to clean the floor anyway once they closed for the night.

I sat down again to finish what was left, when I felt something squishy under my shorts. Standing up I found the rest of my newly squished dinner on the chair. Astrid looked at me, then started laughing hysterically again. I really need to make sure the chairs I sit on aren't wobbly, especially when I'm around Astrid. An annoyed looking customer came over to her and asked her to quiet down, which she tried to do, and it only partially worked.

A buzzer sounded, indicating that someone had just entered the restaurant, and look who it was, the Leather Lady from outside. She strutted in like she owned the place and went straight to the counter. The manager saw this (along with the rest of the staff who just stopped and glared) and stalked over to where the woman was waiting.

"I'VE TOLD YOU, YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!" he shouted at the lady, she just stood there and looked expectant. The manager continued, "You think you can come back after I told you to go, 3 TIMES!"

The manager pulled out his phone, "I'm calling the police."

The woman just stood there, like nothing was happening. I went over one of the many glaring patrons to see what the reason was for all the pissed off looks.

"What's happening?" I asked the large man

"This lady comes every month, always on this day, holds up an order for all the meat they have. Then she buys a whole crate of beer, gets drunk, picks a fight with one of us, she always wins, then she gets thrown out by the manager. She never speaks or shows emotion, other than being drunk. We've all tried to take her at once," he said gesturing to the other angry faces surrounding him "but she takes us out one by one!"

By this point Astrid came over having seen the commotion as well.

"This man was explaining how this woman has a history of drunken violence around here," I retold the story, by the end of it Astrid looked as concerned as I felt. The fact that police sirens could be heard in the distance didn't help.

"We should probably go now," she said to me, "don't want to get caught up in all the police drama."

I nodded and we made our way to the door. Just as we were about to leave, the woman's head flicked in our direction and she pointed at me. The other patrons and staff looked at me before we scarpered.

Running down the street to the forest, just to get away from the commotion that was now emanating from the restaurant. We reached the forest a few minutes later, completely out of breath. Astrid slumped against the base of a tree, panting.

 _Well, tonight was fun. Other than running, the police being called and oh, I don't know, the whole thing involving that woman. Still, I did enjoy spending that time with Astrid. Should I tell her, ahh, I don't know. Tonight was fun and all, but am I ready to give up my greatest secret._ I looked down at Astrid, who was still breathing heavily on the ground. _I probably should tell her, she needs to be able to trust me. Ok, I'll tell her._

"Hey Astrid, I've got something I need to show you."

I walked behind a tree and transformed into my dragon form. I considered what I was doing again before deciding to bite the bullet. I walked out from behind the tree. Astrid gasped and started to shuffle backwards, before she was stopped by the tree behind her.

"Ah, Hiccup, there's a dragon here! HICCUP! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Astrid screamed

I hadn't expected her to do this, but now that I think about it, this is probably what everyone would do. I decided to stop her from running away by transforming back into my human. She stared at me, shock written all over her face. I sat down in front of her and asked "Well, say something."

"Holly crap Hiccup, what was that. Start explaining!"

"Alright, alright. Two years ago, I was lying in my back garden, just admiring the stars, when a Night Fury flew over me and hit me with its fire blast. I blacked out for who knows how long before waking up as a Night Fury. I quickly discovered I could turn back into my normal self just by thinking about it. I've been hiding it this whole time. I thought tonight would have been the best time to tell you. Are you mad?"

"What do you expect me to say Hiccup. You're a dragon! How did you think I was going to react to that?"

She got to her feet and started to cautiously back away. Once she put some distance between us she started to run. _Oh god, what have I done._ I decided to go after her. I transformed into my dragon form and flew in the direction she went. I found her not far away, and I picked her up in my claws.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. PUT ME DOWN. HICCUP!" she screamed as I placed her on a branch near the top of a tree.

I turned back to a human in order to speak to the still screaming girl. "Astrid give me a chance. Please."

"I'm not listening to anything you have to say!"

"Then I won't speak, just let me show you."

She appeared to warm up to the idea of not being suspended at the top of a tree. "Ok, just get me down."

I turned back and let Astrid climb onto my back. I took off and stumbled (or whatever the aerial equivalent was) a bit, not used to having the extra weight, before I level out. We flew over the town, just as the sun was setting on the horizon, casting an orange glow over the already orange country. This is why I loved flying so much. The wind on my scales, the sunburnt country below me. It was magical. Astrid seemed to be enjoying this as much as I was. She gasped when I ascended higher, seeing the curved horizon, emptiness surrounding us for hundreds of kilometers. After a good hour of this, the sun had set and I set us down in the forest again. I turned back to a human and watched Astrid try to process all she had seen.

"Well, what did you think?" I asked sheepishly

Astrid strolled up to me and punched me in the shoulder. "That was for lying and kidnapping me." She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, "And that's for, everything else."

With that, she turned away and ran back to her house. I myself was just trying to process what had just happened. _Astrid Hofferson had just kissed me._ I felt my knees go weak. _She likes me._ At this point, my knees gave up and I fell flat on my face.

* * *

 **Author's note: Things are really heating up here. Who is that woman? Actually, you can probably guess, I don't think I made it that hard.**


	7. Experimentation (part 1)

**Author's note: Just a warning to some of my younger readers, there are some adult themes in this chapter.**

* * *

 _Narrator's perspective_

The black-clad lady rode down the road to the edge of the town, the sun just beginning to set. She looked around, seeing that no-one was following her. The dirt road leading away from the town wasn't exactly ideal for a motorbike, especially one with a low seat, but she'd made the journey many times.

The tapping of the flying rocks on the bottom of the bike became annoying after a while, but she knew not to let it bother her, she was trying to listen out for other things.

The distant but approaching roar of a 4x4 was exactly the sound she was hoping to hear, and also dreading.

"Crap, I've got to find a better route." The lady muttered under her helmet. The headlights were just specks in the distance, but sound can carry far when you're in the outback, and they were getting closer by the minute.

The sun had set, decreasing visibility, meaning the motorbikes headlights had to be switched on, giving away her position further. The 4x4 was closing in rapidly. To try and shake them off, a sharp left turn was made, putting her on a collision course with the truck. She zipped passed and spared a glance back to see them turning around to follow her. Her plan had worked and she was now headed to where her escape would be made. Only hoping that they wouldn't catch up before she made it.

The drop-off was spotted up ahead, it was time. The truck had closed the space it had lost from the U-turn and was almost at her. She raced along, all fingers and toes crossed that she would make it in time.

"Made it." Was spoken as she plunged over the edge of the cliff and into the canyon below. The 4x4 pulled up a few metres back from the cliff. They'd just seen their target fall off a cliff. Boss wouldn't be happy.

* * *

 _Astrid's perspective_

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy and unfocused. My date with Hiccup had gone well except for the police. _Wait, wasn't I forgetting something._ Then it hit me like a speeding train, I sat bolt upright in my bed and rubbed my eyes, trying to conclude if what I thought had happened had actually happened. _Oh god, Hiccup can turn into a dragon. Now what?_ Do I go confront him about it and have a really awkward conversation or completely cut ties with him to avoid talking about it, but I didn't want to do that and it would look strange if we weren't talking right after our first date. So I guess it's the first option.

I dressed and headed downstairs, the smell of pancakes and bacon wafting through the house.

"Morning honey," my mother said as she dished out bacon and pancakes with syrup onto a plate, before handing it to me. I took a seat and started eating. After eating a few bites my Mum cleared her throut and started talking.

"Honey, now that your mouth is full, I want to have a serious talk with you. First off, how did last night go?" she inquired, leaning back on the countertop with her arms crossed

"Um, it went fine." I said, deliberately leaving out the part of the leather-clad woman and Hiccup being a dragon hybrid thing. She'd find out about the police eventually.

"Right, now to the point. I don't know whether you and Hiccup have entered into any sort of relationship but I want to say something. Um, how do I put this gently? There are many people who believe certain things shouldn't happen until marriage, if you get what I mean." She was met by my blank face, me still trying to figure out what it meant. She must have picked up on this because she came out bluntly "Don't do anything you'll regret, like have drunk sex."

My eyes widened and a blush spread across my face. I looked down out of awkwardness and embarrassment, feeling the eyes of my mother looking upon me. She'd told me all about this when I turned 12. I wish I hadn't woken up that morning. I wouldn't look at any guys the same way for weeks.

"Right, now that I've put this out there, go about whatever you were planning for today." She stated.

I hurriedly finished my breakfast, not even adding maple syrup to my bacon, and headed into the garage, where my car was waiting for me. Even after that conversation, I knew I would have to go see Hiccup at some point, so I set a course for his house.

Arriving a few minutes later, I pulled into the drive and got out. I locked my car, and as I was facing away from the house, I noticed a black 4x4 parked by the edge of the forest, only about 300 metres away. Now, black 4x4s aren't uncommon in the Outback, but what caught my attention were the large bouncer looking guys standing next to it. They looked angry. One turned their head in my direction and I quickly averted my eyes.

I walked up to the door of the Haddock house and knocked on the door. Stoick opened it almost immediately, a look of worry on his face.

"Oh, sorry Astrid. I thought you were Hiccup. Now that you're here, have you seen him by any chance?" the towering man inquired.

"No. I was here to ask you if he was in, but I might know where to find him." I replied, thinking back to when I'd first seen him as a dragon, by the cove in the woods.

"Good. Lead the way." He said, pointing down the drive

"Um. I think I can go look for him myself."

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

I walked back down the drive, Stoick closing the door behind me. I noticed that the suspicious looking men had left in the five minutes I was up there. I shook the sinking feeling off and headed into the woods, knowing only the general direction of the cove.

About 15 minutes' worth of stumbling around, I found it.

"Aaaannnndddd, no Hiccup." I said as I spun around, looking for him.

I heard a crackling of branches above me and I looked up. One Night Fury landed in front of me and I was promptly met with a now human Hiccup.

"Sorry about that. I've really got to work on my stealth skills." He said, running a hand through his hair the way he does when he's embarrassed. Wait, why am I noticing this?

"You know your dad's looking for you, he sounded quite worried."

"Oh right, that might be because I wasn't at home when he woke up. You know how he loves to sleep in," I nodded "Well I really wanted to go flying and I didn't want to wait for him, so I left."

"Really Hiccup, you could've at least left a note."

"I did." He remarked bluntly. "And, Astrid, I've been thinking."

"Oh no, that's not a good sign." I joked, receiving a glare from Hiccup.

"This is serious Astrid. You know how my Mum disappeared, I was wondering, now that you know I'm a dragon, if you could help me look for her? I've thought about looking since I got my powers, but I wouldn't be able to search the whole outback, not in a lifetime. But you know now, so that doubles my chances of finding her."

He looked at me hopefully. I stood there and pondered his question. From what I could remember about Valka, she had always been kind and caring, like a second Mum. Being a three-year-old when she disappeared, I didn't really understand what all the fuss was about her not coming home from her job.

"Ok, I'll help you," a beaming smile spread across Hiccup's face "On one condition," his smile slowly dropped "That you show me what your dragon form is capable of."

The smile came back again. I knew Hiccup would love for an opportunity to show off.

* * *

We'd spent the past five hours testing the limits of Hiccup's capabilities. I'd timed him as he flew around a roughly 1 kilometre course I'd set out. He finished in a time of 36 seconds flat. I did some calculations and that meant he was travelling at an average speed of 100 km/hr. We also measured his stability while flying at altitude. I'd fallen off at one point, but Hiccup had caught me seconds later.

Now for the fun part, testing his senses. I'd tied a bandana over his eyes and led him to a nearby clearing.

"Right, now for this test, I'm going to sneak around the edge of the clearing. You've got to try and sense where I am and dodge these, uh," I looked around for something small that I could throw, "These, honky nuts." I said as I gathered the aforementioned gumnuts. Hiccup warbled in agreement.

I set about gathering some honky nuts and sneaking around the clearing to the best of my ability. Occasionally I'd give away my position by stepping on some dead leaves or snapping a twig, but I generally thought I was doing quite well. I would throw a nut at Hiccup and he could always detect it somehow and get out of the way. After about 15 minutes of throwing nuts, I ran out and couldn't find anymore nearby.

"Nice job Hiccup." I said, moving over to him and removing the blindfold/bandana.

He turned back to a human, looking rather pleased with himself.

"How do you do it?" I asked.

"Well I guess it's part hearing, like I can hear the small whoosh the nuts make when you throw them, but the other part, I've got no idea how that works, could be some form of involuntary echolocation." He replied.

"Huh, cool."

* * *

"Astrid, I told you how I got my powers," I nodded "Well I was wondering if someone else could get the same powers if they were hit by a dragon blast."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"If you're thinking I might be able to give you the same powers as me, then yes." He said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked, feeling sceptical.

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

"Oh, I don't know."

"Please Astrid, if we're both able to fly, it will increase our ability to search for my Mum. Please, Astrid."

The pleading look on his face was too much for. I guess I would've felt the same way if I was able to look for my Mum faster.

"Ok, fine, let's give it a shot, literally." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Right, let's get going." He said.

Hiccup told me to stand in the centre of the clearing. I walked over and stood there, facing Hiccup.

"You're sure this will work?" I asked.

"More like 70% sure." He replied.

"That's reassuring." I muttered.

Hiccup turned into a dragon and started to charge a blast. My heart was pounding, what if this didn't work? _Thump._ Please hurry up Hiccup. _Thump._

"Alright, let's get this over with." I said.

 _Thump_

"3"

 _Thump_

"2"

 _Thump_

"1"

* * *

 **Author's note: CLIFFHANGER! Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter. Part 2 coming soon. Hope you enjoyed. =)**


	8. Experimentation (part 2)

**Author's note: Quick update, I know right! This chapter continues directly on from the end of the last one.**

* * *

 _Hiccup's perspective_

"3" I heard Astrid countdown.

"2" Please work.

"1" Please.

"Fire," she said, scrunching her eyes closed.

I clamped the muscles in my throat shut, forcing the blast out. Time seemed to slow down, my blast travelling towards Astrid's tensed frame. It collided and sent a purple shockwave out, and that was my low power blast. The shockwave picked up dust, making it hard to see. I looked over to where Astrid had been standing, but she wasn't there. I cried out, not seeing her anywhere.

The dust settled, once I could see well enough I sprinted over to her last position. She wasn't any there. I did a 360, spotting her limp form lying about 20 metres away, her limbs spread out at unnatural angles.

 _Astrid, no._

All the worst-case scenarios ran through my mind. Would she be able to walk? Would she be able to talk? Was she alive? At the last thought, I stopped and let my brain process what I had just thought. This could have cost me precious seconds. _Please Astrid, please be ok._ I reached her and turned back to a human.

"Oh god!" I shouted

Now that I was closer I could see the extent of her injuries. Her right forearm was slightly bench, probably from landing on it. She had blood running down the side of her face and coating her shirt, part of her hair was singed and making an unnatural smell and her right knee seemed to be bent backwards.

I checked her breathing to make sure she was still here. I looked at her chest, but it wasn't rising or falling. I grabbed her wrist and pressed my thumb on the underside of it. Nothing. I pressed my fingers to her neck. Nothing. I put my ear to her heart. Nothing.

"No, Astrid, no." I remembered what I learnt in PE about resuscitating someone "C'mon, you're not going to leave us!"

I clasped my hands together and began to press hard above her heart.

"C'mon, you can do this Hiccup, bring her back." I said, trying to calm myself down, "Why did I ever think this would work?"

I pressed my mouth to hers and blew, hard, before continuing pressing above her heart. It seemed to be having an effect, I could feel a single beat every now and then. _Got to continue till it keeps its self going_ I thought.

"Astrid, please come back, please Astrid. I'm not going to give up on you." I continued the compressions.

 _Two beats in a row, it's working! Three! Four!_

"C'mon." I did one last breath and compressions before.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

"YES!" I shouted, before telling myself to calm down, "She's not out of the woods yet. Better get her to a doctor."

I picked her up bridal style, her head lolling around while I began to jog out of the forest and back to the town. Stumbling over some rocks, I had to avoid dropping Astrid. I reached the edge of the town, our houses on the other edge.

"Help! Please! Someone!" I shouted

There were a few people walking around, all of them turning their heads towards me out of irritation, then they saw Astrid's broken form and gasped. But no-one came forward to help. They all looked as stunned as I felt. This was wasting time, so I sprinted off in the direction of our small-town hospital. I knew from experience that they could help with bones and general infections from cuts, but not much more extreme than that. If Astrid had any internal damage, she'd have to go to one of the larger places down south.

The hospital loomed ahead and I continued to jog at a slower pace than usual, I didn't want to hurt Astrid any more than I already had. _This is all my fault. Why did I think it would work? I just hurt Astrid. Please wake up, I couldn't live with myself if you don't._

I reached the doors of the hospital and they slid open, a blast of cool, disinfectant smelling air hitting me. The lady at the counter looked up from her desk and gasped. She picked up the phone and called one of the doctors to come to the lobby. A minute later I was met by the same doctor that treated my leg.

"Back here already Hiccup?" He asked jokingly. I shot him a glare, but I knew he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Alright, bring her in here," He continued calmly.

We were brought into the trauma room and I was told to lie Astrid down on the table. Two other nurses had been called in to help, they stood by the door and started to wash their hands.

"Ok, what happened," The doctor asked.

"We were out exploring the forest when a wild dragon jumped out at us. It must have thought we were food or something `cause it started to charge a blast. It fired at me, but Astrid here jumped in front and took the full force of the blast. She was thrown backwards about 30 metres. I managed to scare the dragon off, then I ran to her. She wasn't breathing and her heart wasn't beating, but I performed CPR and got them both going again. But she's remained unconscious the whole time," I knew it wasn't the right thing to, not telling him the truth about me being a dragon and shooting her, but really, what difference would it make. Either way, she was still hit by a dragon blast and was unconscious.

He turned to the nurses and said "Ok, so we'll get an x-ray, then transfer her to the theatre and set the bones," The nurses wheeled her out when he turned to me, "Unfortunately, we don't have the facilities to deal with any major internal damage. If we find anything, she's got to go to Kalgoorlie or Perth."

I nodded and the doctor rushed out to follow his team. I sat down in the waiting room, my head in my hands, trying to process what had just happened. _This is all my fault. Please be ok Astrid. We all need you. I need you._

It was about 3 in the afternoon when the doctor came to see me.

"She's doing well, but she hasn't woken up yet and, unfortunately, we found some internal bleeding around her small intestine. This is where we think the blast hit her. So, she's in a stable but critical condition and we do need to send her to Kalgoorlie for further treatment," He said.

I felt heartbroken, knowing that I was the one to cause all this pain and injury. I nodded solemnly.

"We've called the RFDS and they should be here in about half an hour to take her to Kalgoorlie and I expect you'll want to go with her." I nodded my head again. He continued, "In the meantime, you're welcome to see her."

The doctor led me to her room. I stepped inside and was shocked by the amount of cable and tubes coming out of her. _This is my fault._ I sat down next to the bed with my head in my hands. I glanced up occasionally to see if she'd woken up, but it was in vain. The RFDS came and from then on it was a blur of activity. The doctors wheeled Astrid out to the airstrip located behind the hospital, exclusively for the RFDS. She was loaded into the plane and I got in behind her. The co-pilot gestured to one of the empty seats next to Astrid's bed, I sat and strapped myself in.

We took off minutes later for Kalgoorlie, leaving the town of Berk behind. I realised that my dad and Astrid's parents had no idea what was going on at the moment, so I decided to call them. Knowing that phones weren't usually allowed on planes I leant towards the co-pilot and asked, "Is it ok for me to make a call?"

He nodded, "Yeah, sure. We're not flying at any altitude for it to be dangerous."

I pulled out my phone and dialled my dad's number. It rang for a few seconds before he picked up.

"HENRY! Where have you been? I've been worried," he shouted causing me to recoil slightly.

"I was in the woods dad, sorry. And I left you a note saying I was going out. But I need to tell you something. Huh, um, when Astrid and I were in the woods, she was hit by a wild dragon's blast, she got badly injured and we're on our way to Kalgoorlie."

* * *

 _Stoick's perspective_

I was making my way home from work when my phone rang. _Please don't be my boss._ But it wasn't, it was Henry. _Finally, where has he been?_

I picked it up and shouted, "HENRY! Where have you been? I've been worried."

"I was in the woods dad, sorry. And I left you a note saying I was going out. But I need to tell you something. Huh, um, when Astrid and I were in the woods, she was hit by a wild dragon's blast, she got badly injured and we're on our way to Kalgoorlie." I gasped at this. _Astrid, injured?_

I put on stern, commanding voice, "Ok, son, I'll meet you there. I just need do something first."

I hung up and drove down one of the side roads and turned around, on course for Astrid's parent's house. I arrived a few minutes later. _This was not going to be fun, telling a family a dragon attacked their daughter._

 _Knock, knock_

"Oh, Stoick. Good to see you again," Garret said, shaking my hand firmly, "Come in."

I walked in the door and into the living room, sitting in one of the chairs. "So Stoick, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

I clasped my hands and placed them in my lap, my had down. "I got a call from Hiccup and he told me some bad news. Astrid was shot by a dragon and is on her way to Kalgoorlie with Hiccup."

The look on Garret's face was one of complete devastation and disbelief. "He didn't tell me any more than that. I was going down to meet them and I thought you should come with me."

"Yes, let's go."

I can't imagine what he's feeling right now, not knowing the fate of your daughter. Just let her be alright.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you guys so much for all the support this story is getting. This chapter was annoying to write as I had to deal with my laptop's keyboard playing up and missing keystrokes. UUHH! Anyway, I will be going back to uploading about once a month as the holidays for me are coming to a close in a few days. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. What?

**Author's note: I'm not too happy with the title of this chapter, so feel free to leave suggestions. I have no idea about the correct medical procedures in this situation, so they're based off what I think would happen and just a warning, there's a small amount of low-level gore in this chapter.**

* * *

 _Hiccup's perspective_

The past week had been a hectic and emotionally stressful one. My dad had come to the Hospital about 9 hours after we arrived, with Garret might I add. I still had a large bruise on my shoulder from when he came in the room.

 _I was sitting on a chair in the room Astrid would be taken to after her operation was finished, staring at the floor._ Please be ok Astrid, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. _I'd been repeating this mantra since we lifted off from Berk. We landed in Kalgoorlie about 30 minutes after take-off and were met by a myriad of trauma nurses. They hurriedly wheeled her into the trauma room and hooked up a defibrillator to her chest, in case her heart stopped again, her head was put in a neck brace in case her back or neck was damaged, and they cleaned up some of the shallower wounds before sending her off for an x-ray and a ct scan._

 _The main trauma surgeon showed me to the room Astrid would be staying in, where another doctor waited. The man gave me a once over to check for any injuries I might have sustained, but deemed me ok and showed me to the shower._

" _Get yourself cleaned off," He said, looking up and down me. I did the same and found I was covered in dust and what was probably some of Astrid's blood. At that thought I looked dropped my head, a tear slipping out of my eye. The doctor noticed and spoke, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. You did a good job of getting her to medical help so quickly."_

 _The doctor left me to shower, where I stripped and went inside. I scrubbed at Astrid's blood, trying to remove it, as if that would get rid of the memories, and the fact that this was all my fault. I got dressed and walked back to the room, sitting my guilty ass on a chair. I must have fallen asleep from exhaustion at one point, as I remember hearing the doctor from earlier telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes to see to nurses and said doctor wheeling Astrid into the room. I was fully awake in an instant and jumped to my feet, rushing over to her._

" _She had large amounts of internal bleeding in her abdomen, we had to perform a skin graft to the point of impact, blunt force trauma to her upper back and right shoulder and a dislocated right knee. The bones should be fully healed in about 6 weeks, but she should be able to walk in about 3. As for the internal damage, that'll never fully heal, so she needs to be very careful about any impact of any kind." The doctor spoke._

 _I nodded solemnly. He continued, "Your father and her father have arrived and are speaking to the surgeon out the front, they'll be here in a few minutes."_

 _I thanked the doctor and sat down again. Sure enough, our parents came in a few minutes later. My father rushed towards me and picked me up in a hug, knocking the air out of my lungs. "Dad, LUNGS!" I wheezed before he released me and awkwardly patted my back. Garret had been standing next to Astrid's unconscious form during our meeting._

 _My dad walked over to him, seeing his now tear-stained face. "My poor girl. How could this happen?" he cried._

" _It'll be fine." My dad said, lacing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Garret's face suddenly hardened and he twisted round to face my father._

" _No, it won't. My daughter may never be the same!" Garret shouted, swatting the hand of his shoulder. He stopped for a moment and pondered something, "Actually, I shouldn't be saying this to you, I should be saying this to your son."_

 _He strode over to me and shoved my shoulder into the wall. I cried out and dropped down, my shoulder throbbing._

" _GARRET!, What was that for?!" my dad yelled, running over to me and shoving him out of the way._

" _What? It's your son's fault for not protecting her against the dragon. He's the reason she's here and this state!"_

" _Garret, you're just looking for someone to blame. It's not Henry's fault."_

" _Your god damn right it's his fault!"_

 _While this confrontation was going on, I'd managed to leave the room and get one of the hospital security._

" _Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, for the safety of your daughter and the other visitors," the man, who was only slightly less bulky than my father, said calmly._

 _Garret managed to calm down and walked out the door, tears still streaking down his face. My father came over to me. "Are you alright son?" he asked, lifting my shirt to inspect my shoulder._

" _Really dad, it's fine." He gave me a penetrating look then shrugged it off._

Since then, Garret, my father and myself had all been taking 'shifts' in looking over Astrid. Astrid's mother and brother had come over about 3 days ago but had to go back as her brother had school. My dad had made up with Garret after his little incident and had taken him to the pub. Astrid had been in surgery one other time, to check the internal bleeding. And I was now on a vigil, sitting by Astrid's bedside, waiting. And hoping.

* * *

It was now about midnight and I'd only started to doze off, when something caught my eye. A slight movement coming from near Astrid's bed. I shrugged it off, saying it was probably just the wind coming through the partially open window.

There it was again. What was it? I got up and slowly walked over to Astrid's bed, feeling around for anything heavy.

Wait, it was Astrid that was twitching, every now and then. I watched, wondering if I should get a doctor. The twitches stopped after about 2 minutes. I sighed, turning around to sit down again, when I noticed her head start to lol about.

"Uugghh" came out of her mouth. I slowly walked closer again, not knowing what was going on.

Her head was slowly moving from side to side, the occasional moan coming from her parted lips. I was really starting to get worried now.

* * *

 _Astrid's perspective_

 _Ringing. Uugghh, what is that ringing?_

I fell down to my knees, pressing my hands onto my ears, trying to stop the high pitch ringing piercing my brain.

It was slowly starting to fade, allowing me to look up and around.

Nothing

I was surrounded in this white room, nothing to be seen of. I had no sense of scale. _How big is this place?_

I got up to my feet and moved around a bit. I couldn't find any walls around me. "Where am I? What is this place?" Uncharacteristically, I started to panic.

Just as I was on the point of breakdown, the whiteness was swept away, like water down a stream, and in its place, a new scene.

I looked around from the point I was standing in. Large wooden houses surrounded me on two sides, what looked like a street was passing down the middle. People who looked like old-time Vikings walked around me, some carrying carts piled high with apples and other produce. Others were mingling with each other and a new mother was sitting on a bench, cradling a newborn child, while someone who was probably the father sat next to them, sharpening his axe on a stone.

 _What?_

The serenity of this village's life was interrupted by a loud horn coming from one of the watchtowers surrounding the village. This horn must have meant something to the citizens of this island home as the mother screamed and ran inside the house. I could hear large locks being moved as the father jumped up and ran to what was probably the center square. I ran after him and found a group of Vikings in the center of the village square, sounds of a blacksmith coming from the edge of the space. A large burly man came running down from a room carved into the side of the mountain and started yelling orders.

I couldn't make out what he had said, but what was so significant about that horn? The villagers spread out, all of them carrying multiple weapons. Three young Vikings had gathered 'round the large man, talking hurriedly.

Screams were starting to come from the fire side of the village, fire blazing. My heart was starting to pound. What happened next scared me. The four Vikings from before all transformed into Night Furies, just the way Hiccup had. They took to the sky and flew to the fires.

I ran after them, not managing to keep up but seeing where they had gone.

Then the roars started. A massive dragon landed in front of me. It had orange scales, large horns on the back of its head, its bottom jaw protruding outwards. My heart was pounding harder than ever. I started to back away slowly. It didn't care.

The beast came straight at me. I tried to run but it was faster. It had reached me, and I braced for the end. But it went straight through me.

Instead of attacking me, it was after a warrior who was running after dragon with spikes on its tail, who was carrying a long-haired cow looking thing. The first dragon reached the warrior, him not noticing till it was too late.

The dragon's jaws clamped down on top of the man, blood pooling on the ground below the dragon's mouth. It opened its mouth a second later, the remains of the once proud warrior falling to the ground. I gasped in horror watching the dragon take off to find its next victim. A high-pitched sound emanated from the sky, catching my attention. I looked up to see the four Night Furies from before shooting blasts that looked like Hiccup at the attacking dragons.

The largest one fired a shot at the dragon that had just killed the man. The blast hit the dragon straight in the chest, knocking him over. The Night Fury pounded on top and the two began to wrestle. The Fury managed to get on top of the orange dragon, it's mouth poised to fire the finishing blow. But the orange dragon had other ideas. It twisted 'round and blasted a huge amount of fire at the neighbouring house. The one with the mother and child inside!

"NO!" I screamed and ran over to the burning house. The side wall was on fire and it was quickly spreading to the rest of the wooden building.

"NO! INGRID!" the father came running down the street, straight up to the house. He grabbed his axe and cut away at the door.

"Magnus! There's no chance!" a young man yelled from beside me. I stood in horror as I watched Magnus ignore the warnings and run straight in after his we and child. The fire had spread around the whole house now. A roaring heat built up, causing me and everyone to else back up. The roof started to crumble, caving in in the middle. They still weren't out yet.

The walls collapsed on themselves and we knew it was too late. The once young and happy family was gone. I fell to my knees.

"Why?"

The scene changed back to the white one. I felt myself open my eyes.

* * *

 _Hiccup's perspective_

"Astrid!" I called her moaning getting louder, a tear seemed to appear in her eye, running down the side of her face.

I grabbed her shoulders, completely disregarding what the doctor had told me. I shook her. Her eyes opened and she sat bolt upright, tears still raining down her face. She seemed to start to be aware of me standing next to her, holding her shoulders. She looked up, puzzled, "Hiccup?"

"I'm here Astrid." I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hiccup, what's going on? Where am I?" she asked looking around the clean white room.

"Astrid? You don't remember?" I asked puzzled but still shocked at her crying and moaning only moments earlier.

"Remember what?"

"The accident, me trying to turn you into a dragon. I hit you with my blast and you passed out. You've been in hospital for the past week," I said, looking down guiltily.

"I, don't, remember, any of this." She clutched her head in her hands

"Astrid, are you alright?"

"Hiccup, I saw something."

* * *

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading folks. Please review, tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for titles feel free to PM me or leave them in a review.**


	10. Chased then gone

**Author's note: I'm back! Sorry for not uploading sooner, but I think this chapter might make up for the delay. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Narrator's perspective_

The woman entered the cave, exhausted and stressed. She walked over to her bed and sat down, head in hands. _Why were they there, what do they want?_ She pondered, thinking back to their chase. A young man came into the chamber, nodding at the woman and sitting down on his own bed opposite hers, looking at the woman questioningly. Without looking up she said, "I was chased to the canyon. They almost got me."

The woman finally looked up at the man, sweat dripping down her face. "I can only assume they want to know his location, and they almost got it."

The man spoke solemnly, "Do you think he's ready?"

"I sure as Hel hope so, either way, we need to do something. We can't keep hiding him forever, they'll eventually find him, and we can't have that. We need to damage their bottom lines and send the message that they can't have him"

"Well," the young man spoke, "let's plan our attack."

* * *

 _Hiccup's perspective_

Astrid had been allowed to return home a month and a half ago, but her recovery was still far from over. The doctors had given her strict instructions to not physically exert herself as this could have fatal effects. She was to take it slow and I had been asked to take her on a slow walk every-day, just to strengthen her damaged leg, as well as hopefully helping with her head injury. I had been told fresh air would clear the mind and help her to focus.

The time had passed in a monotonous way, mostly with me going for a walk around the forest. Astrid had started having nightmares about three days after she got back. She always said the same thing about them, she was scared of dragons. This didn't bare well for me until she started talking about how she wasn't afraid of me, so at least she remembers some stuff. All memories of me hitting her with my blast had evaporated for the first two weeks of her recovery, but slowly, things had come back to her.

The resentment I receive from her after she realised I had done that to her had hurt. A lot. Like a fist closing over your heart and wrenching it out. She wouldn't speak to me, she would get her parents to turn me away when I had come 'round. She seemed like she was trying to forget I existed. I don't believe she really hated me in that time. I guess she just found it hard to go through the pain of waking up and trying to go back to her normal life.

After being turned away multiple times by her parents, I had insisted to see her. They allowed me to go up to her room where I found her reading on her bed. I pleaded with her to forgive me, saying I was horribly wrong in my assumption I could turn her into a dragon and that I never felt so guilty. I love her, and it pained me to see her in such a frail condition, her life hanging by a thread. At any moment it could be cut, and she would be gone.

She had taken kindly to my apology and I offered my help in any way she needed it. After much persuasion from me to her parents, they had allowed me to stay at their house to help with Astrid's recovery, plus it made it easier for me to take her out for the walk the doctors recommended. The nightmares started to fade after I had started staying over, but the occasional one still occurred. It would start with the moaning and almost silent sobbing, before the kicking and screaming began. Her parents had just left me to take care of these after the first few nights, them seeing that I was much better at calming Astrid than them.

So here you join me on one such walk. I had packed some food and water into a bag, slung it 'round my shoulder and walked to the front of my house to go over to Astrid's after I had packed everything we would need. My car pulled out of the drive and headed down the road, stopping at the annoying traffic lights that always seem to take too long to change colour. I pressed a button to turn on the stereo, hoping to pass the time with some Imagine Dragons. The lights turned green and I pulled away, Believer pumping through my speakers. Something shiny caught my attention, but I decided to ignore it, believing it to be a passing window. But it happened again. I turned my head and saw a large black off-roader heading down a side-street, parallel to the road I was on. After about 30 seconds it turned down another even smaller road and disappeared from view. I pondered this until I arrived at Astrid's house.

I pulled into their drive, next to Astrid's car and got out, heading for the front door. _Knock knock knock._

"Hello Hiccup. Astrid is just getting ready. Come in." Astrid's mum said, gesturing for me to enter.

I stepped over the threshold, leaning against the wall. Astrid was down a minute later, ready to go for the walk.

"I guess we'll be off then. Bye mum!" Astrid called as she closed the door behind her.

"Long time, no see Astrid." I joked as we walked past the main road

"I know Hiccup, we totally didn't see each other this morning, and the mornings before that," she replied sarcastically, "But thanks for helping me recover, even if it was your fault in the first place."

"Ugh, Astrid, you know I'm incredibly sorry for all this. Just please don't make me feel any worse."

"Sorry Hiccup, just poking fun."

We continued to walk in an awkward silence, not really knowing what to say next. Luckily, we didn't have to wait much longer before the forest loomed ahead.

"Right, let's get going." I said, starting my way down the track that went 'round the exterior of the forest. Astrid followed me silently, obviously contemplating something. I noticed the strange look on her face and asked, "Astrid, are you alright. You look concerned."

"Sorry, just thought I saw something. I must be my head playing tricks on me." She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. We continued walking 'round the forest, taking the occasional break for Astrid to rest. We spoke little of dragons or me hitting her, but the conversations seemed strained. I got the feeling that Astrid still partially resented me for hurting her so badly. But this was to be expected after such a traumatic experience, for both of us.

"Could we stop for a minute, I feel a little out of breath." I stopped and turned around, not noticing that Astrid had stopped a few metres back and was leaning against a tree. She had her hand on her chest and seemed to be struggling to breathe properly.

I went over and helped her to sit down against the trunk of a tree, reaching into my backpack and pulled out a water bottle and some medication the doctors told me to give Astrid if she was in pain or severely out of breath. She lobbed the tablets into her mouth and chugged water until the tablets went down. Some colour came back to her previously pale cheeks and she seemed to get some breath back.

"Do you want to go on or go back home?" I asked her

She pointed back the way we came, which I took as either going 'round the forest the other way, or going home. I chose the latter. I picked the remaining tablets up and placed them back in my bag. Astrid kept water in hand as I pulled her up and we started out way back to the beginning of the trail, only about 1 kilometre away.

Astrid leant on my shoulder, hand on her chest again and breathing heavily. "Astrid, what's wrong?" I asked, concern spreading across my face. She didn't say anything. I felt her knees go weak, I knew something was wrong. Her knees gave out. The sudden weight of her pulling down on me pulled me to the ground. Astrid was curled up on her knees, coughing severely. Then she just stopped and fell on her side.

"Astrid," I called out rushing to her side, I began shaking her getting no response. "Astrid, please." I put my ear to her chest, sighing in relief when I heard her heart still beating. I noticed her hand jerk sidewards slightly out of the corner of my eye, pulling my attention to it. Then the rest of her body started shaking. I scrambled back, watching I horror as Astrid's body spasmed on the ground of the walking track. "Astrid!" I called out, but getting no response. She rolled onto her front, and this is when I noticed the two small bulges forming on her shoulder blades and another one on her lower back. "What?" I cried. The bulges on her shoulder blades were quickly getting bigger, to the point at which her shirt could stretch no more. Her shirt ripped loudly, with two protruding bulges sticking through. They continued to grow, along with the one on her lower back. After a period of about five minutes, all the time with me starting I horror at what was happening to my friend.

The bulges on her back had turned a bluish-yellow colour and had become scaly like a lizard's skin. They formed into what looked like wings, with sharp talons on the end and webbing in between each of the finger-like things. Then the bulge on her lower back had elongated to form the same coloured spiny tale, about a metre long. Then it hit me what was happening.

My plan had worked. The blast I hit Astrid with had had a similar effect to her as the blast from the Night Fury had had to me. Albeit it appeared she wasn't turning into a full dragon, just the wings and tail. Finally, after about ten minutes of Astrid writhing on the ground she stopped, and laid very still. I cautiously crawled over to her, still not really knowing what to expect when she woke up.

* * *

It had been an hour now since she had stopped writhing around. The sun had just set and it was getting dark quickly. I gathered wood to make a fire and lit it with a plasma blast. I had shuffled Astrid closer to warm her up, still hoping she would wake up soon. I had taken to drawing in the dirt with a stick while waiting.

"Uuuugggghhhh" moaned Astrid, rolling onto her side.

I jumped up and ran over to her, keeling down and shaking her vigorously. This seemed to make her regain consciousness quicker as she sat bolt upright, face pale in the orange glow of the fire.

"Hiccup, what happened?" she asked, rubbing her face with a hand.

"You collapsed, then had a seizure." I recounted while handing her a bottle of water. She took it and downed the whole thing in one go.

"What happened?" she asked me, not yet noticing her back.

"See for yourself," I said pulling her tail in front of her

"AAAAAHHHHH," she screamed, "Hiccup, what is that?!"

"Um, I guess my blast had some effect on you because you now have a tail and wings."

"What?"

I recounted what had happened while she was passed out. She didn't seem to take kindly to her new appendages.

"Well, what do we do about them?" she asked me

"I have no idea. Guess we'll have to _wing it,_ " I joked, receiving a glare from Astrid.

"Sorry. But who knows. Maybe you'll be able to fly?" I continued

"What am I going to do about my parents. They can't see me like this!" she exclaimed while gesturing wildly to her wings and tail.

"I don't know Astrid," I heard a rumbling sound off to my right. Looking right I saw two blazing headlights coming down the track, straight at us, "But I think we have more pressing matters to attend to." I pointed towards the off-roader coming fast towards us. Astrid's head snapped over to look.

"Run." We both said simultaneously

I picked up the bag, slung it over my shoulder before helping Astrid up. I pulled her over to the side of the track and into the forest, the truck stopping very near us. We ran into the forest, looking behind us to see the truck had turned off the track and was following us. We picked up the pace, Astrid occasionally stumbling over her tail, wings flapping behind her madly. We reached a large fallen tree lying across our path. I pulled the bag off my shoulder and through it over, then lacing my fingers together and gesturing for Astrid to use them as a step. She pulled herself up and jumped over the log. I turned into a dragon and flew over, picking up the bag as we continued to run.

The truck was still close behind, having swerved around the tree. I handed the bag to Astrid and turned into a dragon, picking her up in my claws. We soared above the canopy and into the open air, leaving the truck far behind. I picked up speed until Berk and its forest was a mere speck on the horizon, the night sky twinkling behind it.

I set us down at the base of a large rock formation. Astrid stumbled over to the base of it and slumped down, falling asleep instantly. I did the same, closing my eyes to the beautiful night sky.

* * *

 _Henchman's perspective_

We almost had the boy. We were so close. He would've been our chip to complete the task, but we let him get away. He and his female companion wouldn't last long out there. Either way, boss wouldn't be happy.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I can't believe how much support I'm getting for this story, thank you all so much. Please review and tell me what you think. See you next chapter.**


	11. Learning fast

**Author's note: Sorry for not uploading sooner. With Christmas and New Year plus me being on holiday it's been a bit hectic, but I've finally found time to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Narrator's perspective_

"We're sorry sir," the man pleaded, dropping down to his knees. Another continued "We couldn't get the boy. We found him by the forest, with a girl, but they saw us coming and fled. We pursued but they disappeared."

"You fools!" the angry man shouted, swiping an arm across the table, knocking everything to the floor, "Do you have any idea what this boy could mean for our business?! He could ruin everything that I've spent the past ten years building up. All that time and money wasted, all because some morons couldn't capture the one boy that could ruin everything!"

He glared down at the desk, the only remaining item being the map he was studying. "I can't accept any failure."

One of the four other men stepped forward, pleading to his employer, "Please sir, we won't fail you again."

The angry man took on a quiet tone, his face becoming cold and steely, "No, no you won't."

He unclipped the holster on his belt, pulling out a revolver. "No, sir ple…"

He pulled the trigger four times.

* * *

 _Hiccup's perspective_

 _So, hot. Why is it so hot in my house? Did Dad turn up the heating?_

I rolled over onto my side and felt something prickly pushing into the side of my face, finally forcing we to fully wake up. I pried open my eyes, looking for the offending spiky object. I looked down and saw a tiny shrub growing out of the ground. _Wait, why is the floor orange and why is there a shrub in my room?_ I looked around, finally realising why I was so hot.

"Oh, shit." I stood up, the vast plains of the desert meeting me with hot, deadly arms. I knelt back down to where Astrid was still sound asleep, leaning against the rock formation we had landed at last night.

Shaking her shoulder gently I whispered, "Astrid, you need to wake up." "Ugh, mum, go away, I want to sleep." She sleepily replied. This time I shook more vigorously, becoming slightly agitated. "Fine Mum I'm awake." She opened her eyes a fraction, adjusting to the bright sun, not yet quite realising where we were. She rolled over to face me, "Wait, you're not my Mum Hiccup." "And we're not at your house Astrid," I said gesturing to the open plains before us.

"Oh, shit." She swore

"Exactly what I said." I put my hand out and she took it, pulling herself to her feet. Now we had the opportunity to take in our surroundings in detail. Spread out in front of us was what appeared to be an endless abyss of orange plains and small dark green shrubs, bushes and cacti. It stretched out to the horizon front of us and to our left, but to the right, the plains dropped off about 3 kilometres away and then reappeared about 60 metres later. "That must be a canyon," I pointed out to Astrid, both of us squinting in the desert sunlight. She nodded and we turned around to observe what was behind us. The rock we leaned on for the night went up about five metres with a base about 2 metres across. Behind it were several similar-sized rocks and way out on the horizon we could just make out what looked to be a rocky mountain range. But to was way too far to travel.

We finished observing our surroundings in silence and faced each other. "Ah, Astrid." I pointed to the wings and tail still present on her back. "Oh come on, why couldn't you just disappear!" she shouted at the offending objects while twisting her back to get better view. "I think you might be stuck with them," I said

"Not helping Hiccup." She glared at me

"But to be honest, I think we have more pressing issues to discuss," I spoke while gesturing to our surrounding. Astrid spoke "Right, yes, sorry Hiccup. First order of business is to take inventory of our supplies." She knelt down to my bag that was still zipped up, leaning against the rock. She unzipped it and began taking out items, "Two bottles of water, one full, one empty, two ham sandwiches, two bananas and," she tipped the bag upside down, my pocketknife falling out of it. We both looked at each other, smiles on our faces. "I don't even remember putting that in there," I spoke, trying to remember when I would've needed my knife in my bag. "So at least we have a knife to use." Astrid said, putting all items minus the knife back into the bag, continuing "Next order of business is to build a shelter. I think we build in the shadow of these rocks, keep it out of the sun." I added "I'll dig a hole and expand it at the bottom as we'll need a place to sleep and it'll be cooler underground. I will start digging and you look for four sticks about the same length. Oh and Astrid, you need to use your wings to shade you from the sun." "Ah, Hiccup. I don't even know how to move them, they've just been flaying around uselessly." She reminded me

"Ok, I'll show you. It's easy." She walked over to me "So pretend your wings are like an extra set of arms. Moving your arms is easy, right?" she nodded "Move your right arm out your side, then try to copy that movement with your right wing." She did as I said and moved her right arm out, her right wing slowly following. "Hey, that's cool," she cried, repeating the process with her left arm. I smiled proudly and continued. "Now bring one arm over your head, as if you were trying to block rain." She did this and her wing followed, repeating the same thing with her other arm. "Now bring your arms down and try to do the same thing but only moving your wings," I instructed. At first nothing happened, but then she managed to start moving her wings simultaneously, bring both over her head. "I did it!" she squealed like a child at Christmas. "Nice job, now use your wings to shade you from the sun. Dragon scales don't burn." I beamed

She set about to look for sticks while I identified the best place to build a shelter. In between two of the rocks I found a place that would be shaded from the sun at all times throughout the day, minus mid-morning when I calculated the sun would only peak through. I transformed into my dragon and used my paws to start excavating the sand and dirt, a small pile forming nearby. After 20 minutes or so Astrid returned with four sticks, and me almost finishing the hole. It went about a metre down then expanded slightly into a bulb sort of thing, just big enough for me and Astrid to sleep in. I turned back into a human and climbed out of the hole. I bent forward and took my shirt off. "Astrid, give me your shirt." I told her

She gave me a surprised look, "No." "Astrid, I need your shirt to make a cover for the shelter, we don't want it heating up when the sun does hit it. Do you want to get burned?" I persuaded

She reluctantly took off her shirt, leaving only her tank top underneath. I began ripping the shirts into two large fabric sheets each, pulling a long thread out of one of them to sew them together. "Astrid, could you use the knife to cut a spike of a cacti?" She nodded and promptly returned with a spike. I tied one end f the thread to the needle and began to sew the fabric into a large sheet, stopping only to pull out another thread to continue sewing. Had finished in about half an hour and proudly displayed my creation to Astrid. We dug four small holes around our shelter and buried the end of each stick in them. I created a small hole in each of the four corners of the sheets and put it on top of the sticks, creating a sort-of roof to finish off our shelter.

We dusted our hands off and I spoke, "Now that's done, we need to look for water. We've only got one bottle. So, I suppose I need to show you how to fly."

"What? Hiccup no. AAAHHHH!" she screamed as I picked her up in my claws and put her down on the highest rock, a good 12 metres above the ground. "Hiccup, get me down from here!" the girl cried. "Oh, come on Astrid, you have wings too. Don't you just want to fly?" I queried. "Well, I get the feeling you won't bring me down, so fine. Let's give it a shot," she let out an exasperated sigh, knowing she had been defeated. "Great, let's just start with gliding. Just extend your wings as far as they will go, and keep your tail out, that's your key to balancing. To turn, lean in the direction you want to go. Balancing the turn with your tail will come with practice. Just copy me first." I turned into a Night Fury, extended my wings then leapt off the top of the rock, gliding down and landing. I turned 'round to see Astrid extend her wings and push herself off the rock.

She was doing pretty well until a gust of wind came in, catching on one of her wings. "WWAA! HICCUP!" the wind had turned her off her original course and she was now heading back towards the rocks. I transformed into a dragon and took off after her. She wrapped her arms over her head, ready for the impact, not yet noticing that I had already caught her and was just touching down on the ground. "You can look now Astrid," I said, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, thanks Hiccup," she said after lifting her head out of her hands

"Right, let's try again."

"What?"

"Oh, come on Astrid. You can't give up after one go."

I picked her up in my claws and flew her to the top of the rock again. "You were doing very well up until the wind blew in. Do the same thing this time and let's hope no wind comes in."

I glided down again to give Astrid another demonstration. I saw her take a deep breath and extend her wings, then jump off. She managed to make it further this, only stumbling a few metres above the ground. She landed on her feet, but the momentum of flying kept her going forward. She tripped on a shrub and landed on her front. "Ooofff." I walked over and pulled her up. "Nice work Astrid, you're learning fast," I said as we walked back to the shelter. "I'm parched, pass me the water," she said, taking a seat against the rock. "We have to find a source of water. I didn't see anything as I was coming down." I said, passing her the water. She chugged some down then handed it to me. I did the same while she spoke, "Well, the plants need water. Let's cut up the roots and see if we can squeeze some water out of them." "Great idea Astrid."

I picked up the knife and pulled a reed looking plant out of the ground then walked back to Astrid. I began to cut the stem and roots into small parts then handed them to Astrid, who squeezed them over the empty bottle. Our joy and amazement, a semi-clear liquid trickled out and into the bottle. It didn't have any smell, so we assumed it would be safe to drink. We repeated this process until we had half bottle full of water and a pile of about 40 plants next to us.

By now the sun was setting, illuminating the desert in an orange and pink glow. Astrid and I sat at the top of the tall rock and watched it set. "You know Astrid, that was some great gliding. But you'll soon have to learn how to continuously fly if we ever want to find our way home." I spoke softly, still staring at the setting sun. "Well, it's a good thing I have a great teacher."

The sun had set and we were both tired. We came down from the rock and climbed into our shelter. I laid down facing up at the fabric roof. Astrid rested her head on my chest and was quickly asleep. It took me longer, I was thinking of not _when_ , but _if_ we get home.

* * *

 **Author's note: I'm trying to improve my writing of dialogue and descriptions in this story and I think I'm getting better. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think**


	12. Finding and found

**Author's note:** _ **Pokes his head out from inside bomb shelter**_ **Um, hi, there. I'm really sorry for not uploading a chapter sooner, I wrote the last chapter on the last day of my holidays and have started a new school year, so, uh, haven't really had time to do any writing for this story. Anyway, enough with the excuses, onto the chapter.**

* * *

 _Stoick's perspective_

"So that's all the information you have?" the officer asked.

"Yes, they left two days ago and we haven't heard from them," I responded, a panic-stricken Hofferson family standing next to me.

"And you didn't think to call us earlier?" the officer asked, clearly thinking we were stupid.

"No, I just assumed they had gone camping, they've done it before. I wasn't home when Hiccup left so I don't know what he took, and only when I met up with Garret the day after did we realise we both thought different things about where they were. And it's not like them to not tell us of their plans." I sounded irritated even to myself, picking up on the officers disbelieving stance.

The man steeled his face, talking to me "We don't take lost persons claims lightly. We will send out a search party to look for them, any volunteers are welcome too." Immediately we all put up our hands. "Well, that's settled then. We leave in one hour." He pointed one finger up for emphasis.

* * *

The helicopters had been loaded and we took off, all of us trying to figure out how to focus the binoculars. The field we used as a temporary landing pad was filled with other volunteers in the search party, covering the ground and looking for possible tracks. Two other helicopters went off in the other direction before splitting up and covering the outskirts of the town and the far surrounding desert. Quad-bikes searched through the forest looking for signs that anyone had been through there.

We flew north, past the forest and over the towns' two dams. The Great Sandy Desert lying 200 kilometres further ahead, the edge of search area as we knew they couldn't have gone that far in two days without a vehicle.

We swooped the area below systematically for the next three hours, only spotting the regular snake or lizard track. There lay a canyon to our left, knowing there would be some sort of river at the bottom. They were smart enough to seek water, right?

"Wait, wait, slow down." Astrid's brother called, pointing excitedly to a point on the edge of the canyon. We all poked our binoculars over at where he was pointing. Sure enough, a single bike track stretched to the edge of the cliff and disappeared over the edge, truck tracks stopping ten metres back and boot marks continuing after that.

The pilot set us down and turned the engines off. We climbed out and looked down into the canyon, a dried river bed below, other than the occasional muddy puddle.

We got back in the helicopter, following the tracks. Which to our utter surprise led us back to Berk. "Maybe they were kidnapped?" I suggested. "That's definitely a possibility that we'll look into. In the meantime, you should let us handle the search. Go home and rest, you all need it." The officer spoke as the helicopter landed back in Berk. We reluctantly nodded and went home. But there was still something nagging at the back of my mind. I pushed it down and told myself that the police would handle it, and yet I couldn't quite shake that bad feeling.

* * *

 _Hiccup's perspective_

I woke to a handful of sand falling on my face and getting into my mouth, uh. "Pah, uh," I spat the sand onto the ground, wiping spit from my face. Astrid leaned over me with an annoyed expression on her face.

I pulled myself up against our shelter's wall while Astrid spoke, "I've been poking and prodding you for the last twenty minutes. You sleep like your father!" she exclaimed. "How do you know how my dad sleeps?" "We had a sleepover one time and I could hear your dad snore from across the hallway. I poked to shut him up, but nothing happened." She said blankly. I waved my hands in front of my face "Well let's stop talking about my dad snoring and address the elephant in the desert. We need more water."

We climbed out of the shelter and observed our surroundings. Snake tracks surrounded our bag and bottles, but this was to be expected. I flew away in to search for some more of the plants we got the water from last night, going far enough away so I could only just see the rock formation. I bent down to pull one of the plants out of the ground when something moving caught my eye. I turned quickly, barely fast enough to escape the Western Brown Snake that pounced at me.

I jumped up and narrowly avoided its strike. It turned and hissed at me, coiling to strike again. I jumped to the side to avoid it again, seeing why it had attacked me. A nest of eggs lay in the sand with a small dead mouse next to it, obviously for the future hatchlings. I turned into a dragon and growled at the snake; it started to back off, not wanting to be challenged. I turned and flew away, leaving the snake with its nest.

I returned to Astrid with to handfuls of plants, landing by our shelter. "Astrid, I'm back," I called, not seeing her. "Astrid!" I called again. She walked around the rocks, face white as a sheet. "Hiccup, you better come see this." I panicked slightly, following her back to where she came from. She stopped and stared at the dirt, I came next to her and stared at the same place.

And I blanched.

Before use was a large, barefoot footprint. I stared and stared and stared, not knowing what to do. Astrid snapped out of her distress and spoke, "It wasn't there yesterday, or before that. How?" "I don't know Astrid, but I somehow get the feeling we're being watched." We both glanced around as if they would magically announce their presence.

Silence. The sound was deafening. We stood and listened, only the clicking of insects responding. We circled the rock formation, finding nothing. "Well, what now?" she asked. "I don't know Astrid. We've just got to keep surviving until we can figure out how to…" _CRACK._ We both spun 'round, spotting only a large lizard walking over a dead bush.

Seeing an opportunity, I transformed into a dragon and fired a blast, but Astrid had already beaten me. I turned back and stared at her, slowly looking down towards the smoking dead lizard. "When did you learn to breathe fire," I said flabbergasted. "Oh, I didn't breathe it." On cue, her hands burst into a white-hot blaze. She propelled one of her hands towards a rock, a ball of flame hitting the rock and dousing itself. I gaped open-mouthed at her. Seeing my awe, she explained, "I got up last night to got to the toilet, and I couldn't see, so I thought of how you can hold a flame in your mouth, and voila, my hands caught fire." "And you didn't think to tell me this?" "It didn't come up. Anyway, we have tasty lizard to eat."

She strolled over to the lizard, picking it up and strolling over to our campfire, me still not quite believing what I saw. We ate the lizard at the top of the formation, gazing out over the desert below. "Tastes like chicken," I said, tearing into my meal. "I know." Replied Astrid, having already finished hers. I still couldn't understand how she managed to eat so quickly.

"Well, now we're up here, might as well continue with our flying lessons." Astrid groaned and lay on her back. "Remember what I said Astrid, you need to learn to fly at some point. I can't keep flying you up to high places."

After much hesitation on her part, I managed to persuade Astrid into doing another lesson. "Right, remember what I said about gliding," she nodded, "this is very similar. Once you feel like you are going flat enough, push your wings down to gain air. Just flap them once and glide down, then we'll try again." I pushed of the edge of the formation and glided away a bit, then pushed down with my wings and rose in the air. I landed 100 metres away, giving Astrid the thumbs up, hoping she could see me.

She took a run up and extended her wings, gliding perfectly. She stumbled a bit after flapping and glided down to me. "Nice work Astrid. Now we're here, let's try taking off from the ground. Run, then extend your wings and flap them hard until you lift off the ground slightly, then touch back down."

* * *

 _Astrid's perspective_

I could do this, come on. I ran and pushed off the ground, flapping my wings as hard as I could. Feeling myself lift off the ground, I screamed with glee, continuing higher. I kept flapping and gliding until I reached the top of the rock formation. I skidded to a stop turning back to look for Hiccup. Nothing. I didn't see him anywhere. He wasn't where I had taken off from and he wasn't at the top of the rocks.

I started to panic and flew to the shelter, still looking. "Hiccup! Where are you? This better not be some kind of a joke 'cause it's not funny!" I looked in the shelter, not finding him.

"AAAHHHH!" my vision went black, feeling something being pulled over my head. Strong hands pulled my arms together, binding them in a rope. "AAAHHH! Hiccup!" I heard the grunt of a voice behind me, indicating for me to shut up. "What have you done with Hiccup?!" I got no answer, them just shoving me forward.

I reached something metallic and was dropped inside, being pushed to the back of what was probably a van. I panicked, fearing I was going to be raped. "What do you want?!" I screamed. "Astrid?" I heard a voice next to me. I recognized that voice immediately. "Hiccup?" "Yes" The van's engine started up and we bounced up and down as it went along the bumpy desert ground. "What's happening Hiccup? Where are you?" "I'm here Astrid, come to the sound of my voice." I shuffled over to his voice and pressed my body against, feeling better with the knowledge he was there.

"What's happening?" my voice squeaked, I was truly terrified.

"I don't know Astrid. But I don't think it'll be good."

* * *

 **Author's note: Bit of a shorter one today, still hope you enjoy it. The next chapter should be a good one, so keep a lookout. Again, sorry for not uploading sooner. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	13. Explanations (part 1)

**Author's note: I had originally planned for this to be a single chapter, but because I haven't uploaded in a while and it was going to be quite long I decided to split it into parts. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Narrator's perspective_

The emptiness stretched far, orange sand and dirt laying still. Lizards crawled onto rocks to sunbathe as the sun peeked up over the horizon.

The van bounced over the rocky ground, its occupants getting thrown about. They'd been going all night, travelling to their destination. The vehicle bounced past a mob of kangaroos, the joeys stared at the new item curiously, while the older ones rounded them up and hopped away. The dark-haired, muscly man sat in the front, eyes dropping shut after not having slept that night. The other two occupants were a different story. One stared red-eyed at the opposing wall while the larger one was eyes shut, head lolling to the side.

* _Bump*_

The van ran over a rock, jolting its occupants who were suddenly much more awake. "Hiccup." The red-eyed one spoke softly. "Ugh," he rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

A sharp pain was felt in his ribs, finding an elbow planted there. Astrid gestured around, Hiccup following her hand. He swore under his breath and unconsciously pulled Astrid closer. "Right, what do we do?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just hope we are found soon." She replied, leaning on his shoulder.

"Would you two shut it back there! I'm trying to concentrate," the driver called back.

"Oh, we're sorry for not being more courteous towards the person who kidnapped us!" Hiccup seethed, sarcasm flowing freely.

"Do you really think I kidnapped you?" He chortled from the front.

"What other word would you use to describe it?" Astrid asked.

He pondered this for a moment then replied, "Merely, helping you in the right direction. And besides, you don't have to be afraid. There's someone who wants to see you." Chills went down their spines, so much for not being afraid.

* * *

Astrid lent against Hiccup's body, fast asleep from being up all night, but Hiccup stayed awake and thought. Their parents must have contacted the police by now and they would surely be searching for them. But something was bothering him, other than their current situation. Who were those people that chased them through the forest anyway? They were the reason they're here. But he felt like there was more to it, why simply give up their chase? They'd seen them disappear but hadn't continued looking. Why?

"Hey Astrid," He whispered, nudging her sleeping form, "Wake up Astrid, I've got an idea."

She didn't budge, so he nudged her harder. "Hiccup, I'm trying to sleep." She moaned, opening one eye. "I know Astrid, but I've got an idea of how we can get out of here." This got her attention as she scooted herself upright against the van's wall.

Hiccup gestured towards their bound hands, "I've already tried to turn into a dragon, but somethings stopping me." He gestured to their hands again, "Could you burn through these ropes?"

"Hiccup, I don't think I can do it discretely enough, he'll notice." She flicked her head in the direction of their captor. "Give it a go. Try for a low slow flame." Her hands ignited, but rather than a blinding white, it pulsed red like the embers of a dying flame. She twisted her wrists round so her hands were directly above the rope, slowly increasing the heat until the rope started smouldering. They both let out a silent gleeful cheer. The ropes fell away and Astrid's hands were free.

"Quick, do me." Hiccup whispered as he held out his hands. Astrid hovered one hand over Hiccup's bound hands and put the other one underneath. She ignited her hands, but it flashed brightly, illuminating the vehicle. She doused the flame quickly, clutching her hands. They stared wide-eyed at each other, breathing heavily with the weight of what just happened.

"Hey! What are you guys doing back there?!" He'd noticed. The man rotated himself, trying to see into the back of the van.

"Astrid, bang your tail against the door and get ready to jump." She nodded hesitantly and recoiled her tail, slamming it into the van's back door.

* _BANG*_

The man shouted at them, but it fell on deaf ears as they got ready to jump. Dust was kicked up by the wheels and it started to enter the van, impairing their vision. "3, 2, 1, JUMP!" Hiccup coughed. "Hiccup, this isn't good for me! Not after those operations!" Astrid called back, holding onto the remains of the door as the rocky ground sped below. The man was still calling back, telling them to get back inside. Hiccup wrapped his hands around Astrid's waist and jumped.

The world slowed to a stand-still. Astrid cried out in shock, hands releasing their grasp of the door. Hiccup screwed his eyes shut, hands still firmly around Astrid's waist. He managed to rotate them so he would hit the ground first, hopefully shielding Astrid from most of the blow. Time sped up; Hiccup crashing to the ground, Astrid land on top of him. He slid a couple of metres, exposed skin getting shredded raw by the untamed ground.

Astrid rolled off his chest and onto the ground. Dust picked up, getting into her nose and mouth. She coughed violently, throwing up her last meal onto the desert ground. The impact winded her, dust stopping much-needed air from entering her lungs. She clutched her chest, shaky legs supporting her as she climbed to her feet. And then she saw Hiccup.

He was lying on his back, eyes screwed shut, teeth clenched and neck tight. She scrambled on the ground, gripping it and sprinting to her friend. He was still conscious and it didn't look like he a concussion, but the ground was starting to form a red outline around his back.

The van had pulled to a stop about 100 metres ahead of them, the scowling driver getting out and striding over to them. Astrid placed her hand behind Hiccup's back, trying to lift him up. "ARGH!" his muscles tensed, Astrid recoiling her arm. Blood was covering it. She stared wide-eyed at her friend.

"Sorry Hiccup, this is going to hurt." She placed a hand behind his shoulder and one behind his leg and rolled him onto his front. "HUH," she gasped as she got a look at his back. Two long and deep cuts ran the length of his back, blood pouring from them and trickling down his sides onto the ground. Many smaller cuts scarred his back, raw pink flesh visible beneath. Rocks speckled his back, indents showing where some had previously been.

"Help!" she called out to the man, "Get a first aid kit!" The man got closer and upon seeing his previous captive laying bleeding on the ground, he turned and sprinted back to the truck. "Where are you going, he needs help!" Astrid shouted after the retreating man.

"Well, that's useful." The man entered the van and turned it around, heading straight for them. "No! Stop!" She shouted.

The van stopped next to them, the man getting out with a medical bag. He hurriedly unzipped it, pulling out numerous packets of creams and lots of bandages. "Hold him still for me." The gruff voice spoke as he got to work smearing the creams over his back. Hiccup writhed in Astrid's grasp, her staring at the man.

"I've seen you somewhere before." She spoke softly.

"Really, where?" He turned to her with an annoyed expression.

"I don't know. Just, somewhere." She replied, mind drifting off

"Focus on the task at hand. Hold him down!" He pulled her attention back to Hiccup, who had started to move more.

"Where do I know you from?" She asked again.

"Astrid, concentrate!" Annoyance leeched through his voice.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, staring wide-eyed at the buff man.

He stopped what he was doing and stared at her, just realising what he said. He dropped his gaze, "The same reason I captured you, you need a shove in the right direction."

The conversation stopped there, Astrid still confused but helping with Hiccup. Antiseptic creams had been applied to his back which was then tightly wrapped in bandages. The man grabbed Hiccup's legs and Astrid his shoulders, then carrying him to the van.

"Where are we going?" Astrid asked, sitting beside Hiccup while the man was in the driver's seat.

"Back to base."

Astrid had no time to respond to this, the engine was started and the went off further into the desert. She held onto Hiccup tightly, so they wouldn't fall out of the van.

* * *

"So where is this base?"

"You'll find out in about 30 seconds."

She stood up and looked out the front window, only seeing a pile of grey and red rocks. The continued straight towards it, gradually slowing down.

They got within 100 metres of the rocks when she noticed it wasn't the rocks that were grey. Out from the side of the red rocks stood and little concrete bunker, like those you would find in World War 2.

"Slow down; we're going to hit the rocks!" Astrid called out, pointing at an area next to the bunker. He slowed down, still heading for the rocks.

But they passed straight through it.

Astrid stared around, confused. The place she thought they were going to crash into was actually a piece of camouflaged fabric. The van had stopped in a square cut-out in the rock formation, like a garage. A door was to their left, presumably leading into the bunker.

The man got out and headed to the door, leaving Astrid to carry Hiccup. She picked him up around his neck and legs and stumbled over to the door. She passed through into the bunker, concrete stopping about 5 metres from the front of it. But the rock had been hollowed out to form a larger chamber. A kitchen-type setup was at the far end, two beds on opposite walls and a table taking up the middle of the cavern. Maps and drawings laid strewn over it. And someone stood there.

The man walked down to the other end, walking up to the person, talking inaudibly. They both turned around, facing Astrid and her injured friend.

"Well, you took your time."

* * *

 **Author's note: Again, thanks for being patient with my irregular uploads. But I'm on holidays for the next two weeks so there should be another chapter within that period, if not slightly after. I've got family visiting at the moment so have little time to write.**

 **Anyway, good news. In 12 days it'll be the 1-year anniversary of this story. YAY. I hope you've all enjoyed the first year of this story. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Explanations (part 2)

**Author's note: The second part has finally arrived! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Narrator's perspective_

Astrid stood still in the doorway, jaw dropping. She starred at her, eyes widening with realisation.

"V… Valka?" the words hung in the air. She was different than she remembered, the long flowing hair was gone, replaced with a short braid. Her nose was scarred in several places, but the freckles still clearly visible. Gone were the t-shirts and hippy jeans, instead her body clad with black riding leather. Steel toes boots protected her feet, ending Astrid's observations.

"Well love, long time, eh?" she gestured for the other man to take Hiccup to one of the beds, then striding over to Astrid.

"You, you disappeared. No-one saw you again. The police searched and searched. How are you alive?" Astrid asked, releasing her hold of Hiccup.

"Not entirely intentional me going away. But let's skip the formalities, come give me hug." She walked forwards and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, her not quite reciprocating. Something seemed off.

The man stepped away from Hiccup, walking over to them. "Oh, where are my manners? This is Eret." Valka said, gesturing to the man. He was slightly shorter than her, greasy black hair pulled back, a toothing grin on his face. Five blue striped tattoos ran down his chin. He shoulders extended beneath, holding up weightlifter's arms. He stood with his head slightly back, allowing you to see up his rather large nose. He held out his hand, Astrid gingerly extending hers.

"Come on love, not going to bite." He firmly took hers, shaking it hard.

Hiccup moaned from the bed, twitching his feet. At least his spinal cord was intact. The congregation turned their heads towards him.

"Oh, gosh, yes. Eret would you get me the first aid supplies?" He nodded and went off. Valka walked over to Hiccup, slowly removing the bandages. He winced below them, eyes screwed shut.

"Astrid, would you keep him still?" Astrid took his hand gently, rubbing her thumb over his palm while her other hand pressed down on his back.

Valka took the medical supplies from Eret and began applying a toothpaste like substance over his back. It was absorbed in seconds and Hiccup stopped squirming as much.

"Eret, tell me what happened." Valka turned sternly to the man.

"They jumped out of the van on their way here. He shielded her from the blow." He replied.

"You kidnapped us!" Astrid flicked around to the man. Valka too turned to glare.

"It was more interesting that way." He shrugged.

Valka shook her head, turning back to Hiccup, "Eret, get me a bucket."

He disappeared out the door they came through, coming back with a small container.

"I need a bigger one." The man rolled his eyes and disappeared again.

"He was always getting himself hurt as a child," Valka stared fondly at her son, "So I've had lots of time to perfect the recipe." She took the bucket from Eret and piled some bandages into it, adding different coloured liquids to it. She mixed it, bubbles beginning to form, then pulled out the badges and squeeze out the excess fluid, then draping them over Hiccup's back.

"He should be fine in a couple of hours." Valka said.

She stood, walking over to the kitchen area, Astrid following slowly.

"Valka, why did you leave? What's going on? Why is Hiccup a dragon and why do I have these." Astrid asked while gesturing to her wings.

She sighed, turning around to face the girl. "Sit down, guess I'll start from the beginning. Many centuries ago, a great Viking chief ruled over his village. He was a kind man, but getting on in life. His tribe was outcast from the others, all treaties destroyed and ties cut, when they decided not to kill dragons. The dragons lived peacefully on the islands, but many believed they were not meant to be, and that anyone who believed otherwise would go to Hel. The other tribes attacked and killed many thousands of dragons, almost wiping them out. But the chief gave refuge to them, allowing them to stay on his island, his army protecting them from attacks. In return, the dragons gave all on the island the gift of transformation. At will, the islanders could change into dragons. But this didn't bode well for them. The other tribes caught wind of this, and they grew jealous. The attacks on the island became constant with many great warriors falling. Including the chief. He fought bravely to protect his son and daughter from the onslaught of Vikings, but it was too much. Once he'd fallen, his children cried out in rage and massacred the invading tribes. Only 50 of their tribe stood at the end of the battle, with most of the dragons gone as well. But the rebuilt their home, and continued their tribe. The son continued the Haddock line, with the daughter marrying then starting the Hofferson line."

Astrid starred wide eyed at the woman, "You mean, our families are related?"

"At one point yes. But that was hundreds of years ago." Astrid said nothing, so Valka continued, "Tell me dear, how'd you get your wings? Normally your powers would have to be activated by a dragon blast."

"Hiccup show me himself as a dragon, and he got the idea to change me into a dragon by blasting me. I was stuck in a hospital for the next few weeks or so. I didn't have my wings and tail at that point. Hiccup and I went for a walk the doctors told me to go on every other day, then I blacked out. Hiccup said I kept spasming for quarter of an hour, then I stopped and stayed there. When I woke up I had a tail and wings." She pulled her tail 'round her front and rested it in her lap.

"That would explain the incomplete transformation then. You need a dragon of the same family and species to blast you."

"Hiccup said he was shot by a Night Fury, was that you?" Astrid asked.

"Oh no dear, I was away on business that time; that was his great uncle Mark." Astrid snickered into her hand, failing horribly to cover it up.

"Don't you laugh at my uncle Mark, he was a great man," she leaned back in her chair, "Your uncle Finn and I were close friends in school, but when we graduated I never saw him again."

Astrid looked down solemnly at the floor, "He passed away when I was five, the smoking got him."

"I'm sorry love, but once we die, we come back as our dragon selves, never aging, watching the world change. And from the way that's been going recently, I don't have high hopes. But one day you may find him somewhere out there."

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied.

The room fell silent, only the sound of Eret cooking something over a camping stove reverberating around the room. He started whistling something as he cooked, the smell of food reaching Astrid. She got up to see what it was, having not eaten a decent meal in days. He gently pushed her away as she got close, stopping his tune, "Be ready in a second."

She sat back down at the table with Eret starting his tune again. Valka was looking over a map, occasionally scribbling something on it. A mark here an X there, that was it.

"Valka, why did you leave?" Astrid pondered, the other woman glancing up, face looking displeased.

"That's not important."

"You've told me this much, why not why you left? You left your husband and infant son on their own. You know what Stoick can be like." Her voice getting louder at the end.

"Yes, I know what he can be like. But I had a job to do. The dragon poaching business is as ruthless as it is common is this part of the world. It's just and endless cycle of kill and sell. I left to originally work at a dragon research and rehab centre, about a two hours flight North from here. I was out on a research trip, hoping to find the breeding grounds of the Flightmare, but I was spotted by some trappers. I fled far enough so I could still see them, but they couldn't get me. I left my ute behind and flew low, following them as they drove somewhere. The sun had set by the time they got anywhere, but I didn't get the chance to see what was there. All I knew was that there was a faint glow on the horizon, and nothing between that and me. Ever since then I've been following these trappers and freeing any dragons they caught. And any dragons they killed, I struck the killer down!" She slammed her hand down on the table making a loud thump.

"Whoa, Valka calm down." Eret placed a plate of steaming food in front of each of them. Valka sat back down in her chair and starred at the food. "Sorry dear, don't know what came over me."

Astrid didn't bother to be polite and literally grabbed a handful of food and shoved it down her mouth. Then grabbed another and did it again.

Valka just laughed, "Yes dearie, you must be very hungry."

Astrid mumbled something incomprehensible, continuing to eat… what ever it was. Eret grumbled that a thanks would be nice, taking his own plate and sitting down on his bed.

"So what's his story?" Astrid asked while wiping her mouth with her hand.

"I think it's up to him to tell you." Valka replied.

They looked over at Eret, but his attention was somewhere else.

"What is it Eret?" Valka asked calmly, but with a nervous edge to her voice. He continued to stare out the window. He silently lifted his hand and pointed outside. Astrid had come over to them, looking in the same direction.

"That's not good Val." He finally spoke.

"No, it's not."

Hundreds of dragons filled the air, all flying in the same direction. To the North coast.

* * *

 **Author's note: Dun, dun, duh! What is going to happen? Well I hope you've enjoyed this update, 34 or so days after the last one. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	15. Attraction

**Author's note: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know it's been a while and I don't have an excuse, please accept my apologies and this chapter as compensation for the wait. Hope you enjoy!** _Italics are for Valka,_ _ **Bold italics are Astrid**_

* * *

 _Narrator's perspective_

The dragons kept coming in waves, each lasting for about a minute and containing 50 dragons at most. The roared out over the landscape as they all headed in the same direction, and it didn't seem like the flow of reptiles would stop. All species as well. Valka pointed out a group of Nadders and Gronkles flying by, then looked back to see where they were coming from.

"We should follow them, they might be headed into a trap." Valka said, Eret's steely face nodded back.

"Astrid, how good are you at flying? Surely Hiccup must've taught you something." Valka turned back to the girl.

"I mean, like, he told me how to glide, and I managed to take off and fly a hundred metres or so." She looked down and held one arm in the other.

"We might be flying hundreds of kilometres. You better stay on my back. Eret, you're staying here and making sure Hiccup is ok." He groaned and plunked down on his bed.

"I could be useful to you!" He tried to plead his case. Valka turned around and shot him a glare. He sunk away, like a reprimanded child.

The women walked outside, the dragons' roars' quite deafening. Valka ran away from the bunker, jumping into the air. A bright light emanated from her for a few seconds, Astrid shielded her eyes, the light fading away. When she looked back, the large face of a Stormcutter filled her field-of-view. It was maybe 10 metres long, the tail being a large proportion of its length. The scales were beige with blue and orange highlights around the edges of its wings and horns. Astrid took a step back as the beast raised said wings. They split apart, a smaller set of wings now underneath.

Eret watched from the window of the bunker with his shaking head in his hand. "She's such a show off."

The Stormcutter crooned at the girl, its inky black eyes starring at her. It crooned at her again.

 _Well, get on._ Astrid heard at the back of her mind. _**Wait,**_ she thought, _**since when could I understand dragons?**_

 _Don't worry dearie, you can only understand people of the same descendant line,_ she heard it coming from the Stormcutter. _**Valka?**_

 _Who else?_ The dragon lady seemed to be getting a bit agitated by the questions. _Just get on and we can follow the other dragons._ Valka lowered one of her wings, allowing Astrid to climb up it and onto her back. _Hold on tight!_

Valka raised her wings and pushed them down hard. Dust flew away from them as they took off. The ground dropped away from them, Astrid nervously peering over the side. She saw the lack of nearby ground and held onto Valka's scales. _Ow, not so tight. I need to keep these scales and they're very painful to regrow._ Astrid muttered an apology, loosening her hold a bit, but still weary of their height.

 _It's ok, you're not going to fall. You told me you can glide, so what's to worry about. If you do fall, which you won't, use your wings like parachutes and aim for something softer than hard rock._ This didn't exactly reassure her.

 _ **Heights aren't exactly my thing. The highest I've flown was with Hiccup over Berk and the forest.**_

They'd caught up with a pack of Changewings and were flying next to them, luckily none of them seemed to be in an aggressive mood today or Astrid and Valka would have trouble. Astrid peered into the fog ahead, just seeing the stragglers from the group in front of theirs. She turned back and saw the next group of dragons behind them. None of them seemed to be aggressive or concerned about the sudden mass migration. She turned to observe some Changewings in her group. Their eyes seemed glazed over, tongues poking out of the sides of their mouths.

Valka seemed to have noticed their trance-like state as well. Her head kept flicking over to them, wide eyes dating around. She returned her vision forward, still following the dragons. The fog made it hard for her to see, but she could tell they were nearing the coast. The sound of waves crashing against the rocky beaches and cliffs was beginning to become audio, the potent salt and seaweed smell entering the nostrils.

Then Valka stopped flying. Her body shivered, head twitching around, pupils narrowing. "Valka! Valka! Can you hear me?!" Astrid shouted at the dragon carrying her. She gabbed onto one of Valka's horns and began shaking it violently. Valka's pupils widened, body stabilising in the air.

 _ **What was that?**_

 _Sorry, don't know what came over me_

They flew down to the ground. Astrid hoped off Valka's back, landing on the red sand. Valka turned back to human form, head held in hand.

"Valka, you ok? What was that back there?" Astrid placed a hand on her back and helped her sit down.

"I don't know, but I could feel something pulling me in, like it was trying to control me. That's what must be attracting the dragons. It was telling me to forget everything else and come join it. Uh." She pressed her hand to her forehead. Astrid looked up, more dragons flying over, all in the same trance-like state. The hills and fog made it impossible for her to see just how many more dragons were coming. She sat back down next to Valka, who had pulled a flask out of her riding jacket and was chugging it down eagerly.

"Can never get enough of that stuff." Valka said absentmindedly, placing the flask back in her clothing. "Right, now to business." She stood up and gabbed a stick, beginning to sketch something in the sand. "This is the coast," She drew a long wavy line, "I've only been up this far once, and from what I remember it's pretty much all cliffs and caves. Then here is our base," She put a dot in the sand a couple of metres below the squiggly line, "About 250 kilometres away from the ocean. Now we saw the dragons out of our front window, which faces East. And judging from how we couldn't see where they were coming from over the horizon, I'd say the mass migration came from down here." Valka drew a large circle in the ground further below the dot. "And there is only one thing that I can think of that can attract that many dragons over such a large distance, and pleading to all the gods I hope it isn't that."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Astrid said while examining the rough drawing.

* * *

They continued to fly with the packs of dragons, reaching the coast quickly. The ocean was rough, peaks of white dusting the tops of the deep blue waves. It extended as far as the eye could see in all directions, except for the one they came from. The rocky limestone cliffs plunged down below the waves, crabs getting swept on and off of the rocks. There was a cove along the bottom of the cliffs, maybe two kilometres to their left, where the impenetrable wall of rock slopped down, allowing pedestrian access to the small sliver of beach. But for such a majestic place, the only visible life was the occasional crab and the hundreds of dragons filling the air. But nothing else. What was attracting them?

"Uh, how could my suspicions be wrong?! What else could get all these dragons here?!" Valka shouted as she sat down and hung her legs over the edge of the cliff. Astrid gazed up at the dragons. None of them had the glazed over eyes or the dull expression. They all seemed rather confused. They flew around in circles, as if they were wondering how they got there in the first place. The odd call was heard from the huge group of dragons, like they were asking each other if they knew what was happening.

There was also not much consistency in the species of dragons making up the huge group. Astrid saw a couple of Whispering Deaths, a Thunderdrum, several Scauldrons, the group of Changewings they flew most of the way with and even a Skrill, plus your common Hideous Zipplebacks, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronkles and Deadly Nadders.

Valka turned towards the flock when Astrid pointed out said Skrill.

"Valka, do you know if dragons can communicate with other dragons?" Astrid asked.

"They definitely have the ability to communicate, whether that be sounds to get other dragons' attention or an actual language I don't kn…"

A thundering sound rolled in from the ocean. The sound loud and deep, but piecing the eyes of those who heard it. The ground started to vibrate beneath them, movements spaced apart like foot-steps. All eyes turned to the ocean, only the waves showing. Another roar rolled in, the waves visibly reacting. They dragons lowered their altitude, hovering above the ground. They all seemed to be quivering with fear, eyes wide open.

"What was that?" Astrid kept her body low with her arms out in an effort to stabilise herself.

"I think I know, but gods strike me down if I speak it, should it become true." Valka whispered back, keeping her eyes on the ocean. Another roar rushed in, the air moving with it. Their eyes flicked up the dragons, all the reptiles' pupils narrowing. They straightened up their erratic flight path, all turning in the same direction.

"Uh." Valka collapsed onto one knee, hands pressed to head. "It's real, and it's coming. Astrid we need to leave, now!"

As soon as she said it, a sonic boom reached them. A few kilometres out, the water erupted like volcano. It shot hundreds of metres high, mist forming around the base of whatever it was. A grey and black spiny head breached the surface. It was huge. The spines covered its head, two eyes miniscule compared to the rest of the head. And from its face two giant horns protruded, metal bands attached around them.

"Astrid, that's what I'm afraid of. We need to leave, NOW!" Valka shouted at the girl before transforming into a Stormcutter. Astrid sprinted over, climbing up a wing and sitting on her back. They took to the skies, Valka calling out to the other dragons, telling them to leave.

"FIRE!" A voice called out below.

Then there was chaos.

The dragons trance was broken, each of them flying randomly, trying to find a way out of the flock. Small explosions were heard from behind rocks and from below the edge of the cliffs. Roman style ballistae appeared all around them, nets flying through the air and entrapping any dragon that crossed its path. The rumbling of an engine was heard. A tank like vehicle appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. The canon fired large nets in quick succession, each catching three or more dragons. Two modified machines guns on top began firing. Little pink objects stuck into the side of many dragons, each falling with a thud.

 _ **Valka, what out for the tranqs!**_

Valka turned in the direction of the tank, but not fast enough. A dart hit her side. Her eyes began drooping and her wings started moving slower. Then they fell.

 _ **Valka! Wake up!**_

She didn't respond.

A net hit them, Astrid strapped to Valka's falling dragon body. Astrid ignited her hands, burning through the rope holding her quickly. They were nearing the ground fast. She jumped off Valka and extended her wings.

"Aim for something soft Astrid." She tried to calm herself.

Her gliding was shaky, tail whipping around her back, throwing her balance off. The wind from another roar hit her wings, collapsing one beneath her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" She pulled her wings over her head as she crashed into some long grass. The panicked roars of dragons were fuzzy as she stumbled to her feet. Her vision was hazy, barely making out the last of the dragons falling to the ground. She stumbled backwards, body slumping against a rock.

Just before she blacked out a final through ran through her head.

They had Valka.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of uploading in a timely manner. But truth be told this chapter was rather tedious to write. I'll usually write the first couple hundred words one weekend, then the next weekend I'll finish it off. But this chapter was spread over more weeks than usual. I don't know why but I found it to be a hard one to get done. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, much appreciated. And a special thanks to Twilight Sparkle for your hilarious reviews. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Tracks

**Author's note: What! Chapter delivered in a timely manner?! What has the world come to?! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Stoick's perspective_

The helicopter search party was due to return in a couple of hours, the field the police used as landing pads was prepped and the Hoffersons and I were called into the tent that was setup as a temporary mission control. I'd offered to let Garret, his wife and Astrid's younger brother to stay the night in my house and they'd gladly accepted. We'd stayed up late, discussing the tracks and boot prints Astrid's brother had spotted. But when tiredness overcame us we went into our separate rooms and slept, but dreams of our missing children plagued us.

"Right, you lot, come in here!" the officer from the previous day pulled us into the tent. A table and a few chairs stood in the center, maps and diagrams covering the table. He gestured to the chairs, sitting down in his own. We sat down, eagerly eyeing the map to see if they'd found anything else.

"So I guess I'll get started with the basic stuff. We haven't found them." He said solemnly.

"Then why did you get us in here?" I asked feeling farther annoyed.

"Because the search party that went through the forest found something on the track that circles the plantation." He replied, us leaning in for more. He turned to his laptop, clicked a few times then spun it 'round for us to see. Displayed on the screen was the sandy road I'd only driven down a couple of times.

The officer pointed to the image. "This picture was taken yesterday evening. Look at these truck tracks." He ran the tip of his pen over the tracks, us having to lean in to see them clearly. "Now compare them with the ones we found by that canyon yesterday." He pulled up another image and displayed them side-by-side. "Both sets of tracks have the same patterns and are the same width apart. Now you may think this is just a coincidence, but we checked the CCTV footage from the camera at the entrance to the plantation, and the last vehicle to go through, other than our search quadbikes, was a large black off-roader. We checked the make and model, finding this pattern in the tracks to be made by the standard wheels this vehicle comes with. We asked a people who'd seen this off-roader before to come forward and we got a very useful lead. An elderly couple said they'd seen it a few times in the town, mostly stationary, but driving around occasionally. So we can assume the drivers of this vehicle had something to do with you children's disappearances."

The man closed the photos and brought another one up. It was off the same road, the same tyre tracks running through it. We all starred questioningly at the officer. He smirked and said "Look closer." We all crowed around the laptop, trying to get a better look at the image.

'Would you just explain?" Garret growled.

"Right, yes, sorry. See this patch of blackened sand?" He pointed to the bottom of the picture. "This colour is produced by ash from a fire. You told us your daughter had a run-in with a dragon and that she had to go on daily walks to bring her strength back up, right?" The Hoffersons nodded. "Well we're assuming that they stopped as she wasn't feeling well. It may have been getting late and they didn't want to walk back in the dark, so they lit a fire. While resting we're thinking the people in the off-roader kidnapped them then drove through the woods. But for some reason the vehicle stopped halfway into the forest and decided to back out again and drive off. We don't know…"

The radio on one side of the room buzzed and flickered to life. The officer walked over and picked up the handset.

"Yes, anything to report? Over."

" _We've found something officer. Over._ " The radio buzzed, the sound of a helicopter's engine coming through. As the voice of the pilot came through it immediately caught our attention.

"Go on."

" _We continued to fly around the edge of the search area and we spotted a formation of rocks with something that looked man made at the bottom. Upon closer inspection it appears to be a makeshift shelter dug into the ground, with ripped up fabric as a roof. We've searched inside and found a backpack with some empty food containers, water bottles and interestingly, a pocketknife. I've just sent you some photos. Over._ "

The laptop buzzed, more photos coming up on-screen. The officer opened the one with the pocketknife.

"Hang on, that's my son's knife. I gave it to him for his birthday a few years ago." I said, pushing the others out the way.

" _That's not all we found. There were some different vehicle tracks leading away from the shelter. We followed them, but it appears as through there was a sand-storm recently and they were lost. Over and out."_

The radio died down. "We'll inform you if anything else comes up. Right now I need to go through these pictures."

"Thanks for everything you've done so far, sir." Garret's teary-eyed wife said.

* * *

 _Narrator's perspective_

The scene was bleak as Astrid raised her head, vision distorted from her unconsciousness. She held her head as she stood up, leaning on the rock for support. She blinked several times as a gust of wind swept dust into her already watering eyes. She rubbed them and turned her head to the sea.

All signs of the massive dragon were gone. The waves rolled onto the beach, sea-life continuing with whatever they normally did. The cliff-top was bare, the hundreds of dragons that had filled the air were no-where to be seen. The occasional tranq dart littered the grass, the imprints of the fallen dragons still clearly visible in the vegetation.

Astrid took a step forwards but immediately felt a stabbing pain in her gut. She keeled over onto her knees, stomach convulsing as her last meal made an appearance. Her reaching ceased and she rolled over onto her back. Her chest pounded and her breathing was shaky, but she managed to get to her feet and extend her wings.

"Now remember what Hiccup told about how to take off." Astrid spoke to herself with her head low.

Astrid kept her wings out as she steadily picked up her pace, eventually reaching a full-on sprint. She flapped her wings down. Her feet lifted off the ground as she climbed higher, trying to circle the area that Valka must've landed.

"Turn my body in the direction I want to go, balancing with my tail will come with practice." She muttered, remembering when Hiccup half-taught her how to fly.

She flew over to the forest, which was where the tracks created by the tank led. After narrowly avoiding some trees, she landed and walked along the path created by the vehicle.

After 10 minutes of walking, she came across what appeared to be an outpost used by the Dragon Trappers. Refrigerated boxes were pilled up around one tree, a net covering half of them, presumably to stop animals from stealing them.

"What do we have here?" Astrid opened up a box, finding packets of raw beef and bacon inside. The next had more meat in it and the third had what looked like a sheep skull stored inside. Astrid turned away from the boxes and looked around some more. A tarpaulin was strung between four trees and covered a small kitchen area, just some simple camping stoves and workbenches. Astrid continued 'round the makeshift outpost, reaching the centre of attention.

Maps of the coastline were spread out along a folding table, two large crosses along the satellite images of the coastline. Astrid picked one up, looking more closely at one of the crosses. It seemed to be the section of cliffs where the dragons had been captured, the coves and rockpools matched up perfectly. The next cross was placed on the other side of the map. She used the map's scale and found it to be about 400 kilometres away. The terrain around this point she didn't recognise, but it appeared to be a large circular construction with smaller rectangles inside.

She rolled the map up and looked around the outpost again, this tie for a knife and compass. After searching through a leather briefcase, the compass was acquired. Now all she needed was a knife in-case she got lost on the way back and had to cut an animal for food. The netting covering the boxes around the tree yielded this. She strapped the leather pouch around her waist and prepared to take off again, this time back to the cliffs.

Astrid sprinted, extended her wings and took off. Up through the canopy of the forest and into the open air. The salty sea-breeze gusted against her, causing the occasional stumble or loss of altitude. Finally, she reached the place where the dragons, and more importantly Valka, had been captured. She took to the air again, surveying her surroundings and looking for the place she and Valka flew in from. From there she would hopefully find the map they drew in the sand and hopefully that would show her the way back to Hiccup and Eret.

From this high up the tracks made by resting dragons were clearly visible, creating a line away from the cliff.

"Well it's a start." Astrid flew low, following the clumps of foot prints. Around the point at which she estimated they'd drawn the map, she landed and searched around the rocks and sand dunes.

About 50 metres off the path Astrid was flying, a faint glint caught the girl's eye. Upon closer inspection, it was the flask that Valka had been drinking from after she'd had the fit when the big dragon was controlling her. It sounded like there was still liquid in it, so Astrid unscrewed the top and chugged the contents into her parched stomach. Then she proceeded to immediately vomit it back up.

"Valka, how do you manage to drink that stuff? It tastes like honey brussel sprouts with tofu." She spat the rest of the liquid out, then looked down at the map they'd drawn only hours early, probably. Time is hard to judge when you're unconscious.

The map and compass she'd taken from the outpost allowed her to match-up the coastlines and gave her a good idea of where the bunker was. Only problem now was that the sun was going down and it was a long flight. Astrid shifted the knife to around her back so it didn't stab her side while she was flying and took a run-up before taking to the sky.

* * *

She'd lost her bearings a few times when she landed to catch her breath, but the compass lined her up again. The sky was now pitch black, save for the moon shining some light on the land below her. She estimated the time was around 9:00 PM when she landed outside the bunker.

The lights were on inside, Eret and Hiccup sitting at the table with a beer in hand. Astrid rapped her knuckles on the windows, both of them turning to face her. Eret got up and walked over the door leading into the garage. Astrid pushed aside the cloth covering the entrance to the vehicle storage space and went inside.

"When did you wake up Hiccup?" Astrid asked as she placed the map, compass and knife on the table.

"Sometime yesterday." He replied.

"Just after you and Valka left. I've told him all Valka told you about why she disappeared and why you 're dragons." Eret added, Hiccup winking from behind him.

"What do you mean yesterday? How long was I away?" She asked.

"You left yesterday around 11 AM, and it's 10 PM now, so more than a day." Eret spoke, taking a swig from his beer.

"WHAT?! I was out for a day! How did this happen? That means she was taken yesterday!" Astrid cried while pacing the room.

"Astrid calm down. And where's my Mum?" Hiccup said.

"We reached the coast where all the dragons were, then this giant dragon rose from the water and hypnotized all the others, Valka included. Then nets started firing and dragons were being tranqed and Valka was captured. She was captured by the Dragon Hunters." Astrid sobbed, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, "I was thrown off her back then was knocked out by the fall. When I woke there was no sign of the dragons, or Valka. I found a temporary outpost and took this map."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. My mum was captured by some dragon hunters and you found this map to their base?"

Astrid nodded, adding, "Not just some dragon hunters, _the_ Dragon Hunters."

Eret handed her a glass of water, which she drank quickly.

"Well, I guess we need to go get her. Eret, you're up."

* * *

 **Author's note: I think we are definitely nearing the end of this story, but probably 4 or 5 chapters to go, maybe less. I hope I'll be able to stay on this better upload schedule, which should mean there'll be one chapter every 4 weeks. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	17. Infiltration

**Author's note: This chapter continues straight on from the previous one.**

* * *

 _Narrator's perspective_

"Whoa, hang on Hiccup. Have you seen the time? We won't be able to see a thing." Eret said as he faced Hiccup.

"We have fire. We can use that to help us see."

"But that'll alert them of our location." Astrid said, taking a seat on a bed, glass still in hands.

"She's right Hiccup. We can't go charging in there, dragon forms blazing; we'll get captured ourselves. Let's wait `till morning, then we'll fly up to the base, and scout out the area. Hopefully Valka will be there." Eret said.

Astrid poked her head up, "Wait, since when did you have a dragon form?"

"I'm a Rumblehorn, love. I've got my own story. So, I'm going to bed, and you should to. Oh, and if you two do get up to anything tonight, keep the noise down." The burly man said, snickering and walking to his bed.

Astrid rolled her eyes. Hiccup said, "But there's only one other bed."

"That's why I said what I did. Good night!" He kicked off his boots, took off his coat and climbed under the covers, leaving Astrid and Hiccup standing together rather awkwardly.

"It's ok Astrid, I'll sleep on the floor." Hiccup said, walking over to the other bed and removing one of the blankets and pillows.

He lay down on the concrete and threw the blanket over himself. Astrid removed her shoes and the belt with the knife. She got into the bed and starred at the roof of the bunker, pondering the events of recent days.

"How's your back?" She asked Hiccup as she leaned over to inspect it.

"It's fine Astrid, one mother is enough." He brushed her hand away. "God, it's strange to think that for all these years, my mother has been alive, acting as some crazy dragon vigilante. Living in the desert, up against the Dragon Hunters." His voice trailed off.

"Hiccup, aren't you a little mad that she never came home? She left you and your father alone. And she was like a second mother to me." Astrid lay back down in the bed.

"Oh, trust me Astrid, I'm furious. She left her infant child and husband who had no idea what to do with him alone, and she went off into the bush. I've got a few things to say to her when we rescue her. But, what's done is done; and we should be getting to sleep, otherwise we won't be getting her back."

* * *

When the morning had finally come, Eret roused the other two then set about making a quick breakfast. Eggs in the pan, bacon as well. Hiccup dressed himself, then called to the others that he was going for a fly.

He exited the bunker and walked away. A flash of light later and he was in his Night Fury form. A flap of the wings and Hiccup was airborne.

He flew low over the ground, catching a glimpse of the occasional lizard or snake sitting in the shrubbery. A few trees stood here and there, their trunks thin, bark peeling and needle-like leaves scattering the ground around them.

The Night Fury boy's eyes narrowed and he picked up speed, then dodged between two trees. He spun around, the blasted them to splinters. Dust picked up in the air from the blast. A curious Gronkle raised its head in the direction of the sound. Hiccup flicked his vision to the dragon, eyes still narrow. When the Gronkle started to back up, he shook his head then took of back in the direction of the bunker.

 _At least I got that out of my system,_ he thought, landing outside the garage. The smell of bacon wafted through the bunker and outside. Hiccup changed back to his human form and walked into the room. Astrid sat at the table, devouring a plate of food while Eret was still at the stove.

"Feel better after that flight Hiccup?" Eret called across the room.

"Not really, I just scared a wild Gronkle when I destroyed two trees." Hiccup huffed, accepting the plate of food from Eret and sitting at the table.

"I've been thinking Hiccup. If we can find the tracks that I used to get back here, and we follow them to the coast, then the map I found should lead us to their base." Astrid said as she finished her breakfast, "I believe the circular building on it to be their center of operation, and if I got my maths right, it should be about 400 kilometres away from where I found the map. So maybe 500 kilometres from here if we're 250 away from the coast. If it's 8:00am now we should be able to make that by sunset, which would give us some light but not enough to reveal our location."

Hiccup looked up from his food, "Sorry Astrid, what was that?"

"Urgh! If we leave after you're finished, then we should get there by sunset. Have you got that through your head?"

"Haha, you guys are like an old married couple." Eret laughed, scrapping the remains of his food into the bin.

Astrid glared at him. "Finish quickly Hiccup, I'm going to start getting ready."

She picked up Hiccup's backpack and began packing food into it. She filled some bottles and stuck them to the sides of the bag. The knife she had recovered from the Hunters was strapped around her waist and Eret's binoculars went in as well. She continued to gather items, the map, a compass and a headlight.

Hiccup inhaled the rest of his breakfast and picked up the backpack Astrid had just finished packing. Eret put on his fur coat and leather boots then walked over to the door of the bunker. Hiccup and Astrid put their shoes on and followed the burly man.

"I came from this direction," Astrid said, point to the side of the bunker, "And that's the way the dragons were going. Hopefully the tracks of resting dragons are still there."

Astrid extended her wings and readied herself for take-off. "Woah Astrid. You're injured enough. That fall won't be good for your organs. And the flight back can't've been good either. I'll carry you to their base." Hiccup extended his hand.

"No Hiccup, I'm fine." She spat back, "I can do this."

"Astrid, I'm sorry to say but you're hardly an experienced flyer! We need to keep our altitude high to avoid being sighted. And the air is thinner up there, so it'll put even more strain on your body." His voice softened, "I can't let you get even more injured."

"But what about you back? Me sitting on it won't be good for it." She retorted.

"Actually, my dragon form wasn't scratched up when we jumped out of the van."

Astrid looked over to Eret for help, but got none. "He's right Astrid. From what he told me about how you were blasted, you really shouldn't be doing this flight again."

Astrid sighed and looked over to a pleading Hiccup. "Fine. But we need to get moving."

Hiccup gave Astrid the bag then turned into a Night Fury and she climbed on. She turned around to look at Eret, but a flash of light temporarily blinded her. Now standing next to them was a beast clad in thick armour. It was all shades of green and red, and two curved horns sprouted from the top of its head.

 _What? Never seen a Rumblehorn before?_ Astrid heard inside her head.

She slowly turned her eyes back to the direction they were about to go. Then they were airborne. They kept low to the ground while Astrid directed them. She'd drawn a line on her map from where they were to where the Hunters base was. The compass guided them in the right direction. They had decided to fly high once they neared the coast and get an overview off the base from the sky, but at the moment, the constant thought of crashing into sand-dunes or rock formations kept their attention.

* * *

The smell of the salty ocean water mixed with rotting seaweed filled their nostrils as they climbed into the sky. Hiccup and Eret continued to flap their wings, but they were tiring after the mammoth flight to the coast.

Hiccup and Eret finished their climb and levelled out, hovering in-place. Astrid pointed right then put the compass and map back in the bag. The cliffs should lead them the rest of the way. The air was thin, making it hard for the trio to breathe. Eret and Hiccup gasped in every precious atom of oxygen they could, then flapped their wings vigorously, then they repeated the process.

Finally, something appeared on the top of the cliffs. The dragon men climbed higher as they closed in on the construction. From the height that they were, they could see a large circular concrete structure with a smaller square building attached to it. The square building sat right on the edge of the cliff and it seemed like it extended down to the waterfront.

Hiccup started to fly down to the cliff-face, the darkening sky helping to keep him concealed.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Astrid whispered from his back.

 _We need to go in for a closer look. I can't see much from up here._ Astrid heard in her head.

Eret followed the other down to the cliff-face, but he still kept an eye on the base; something didn't feel right.

Hiccup landed behind a sand-dune some distance away from the base and Astrid climbed off his back. She removed the backpack and took out the binoculars. She climbed to the peak of their dune and lay down, putting the binoculars to her eyes and focussing them on the base. Eret landed and transformed back to human form and climbing up to Astrid. Hiccup took a water-bottle from the bag and took a few gulps before passing it to the others. The ocean air parched their throats, so they happily took it.

Astrid looked towards the smaller square building, more specifically the lack of cliff below it. Underneath the building there was a hollowed-out area, like an aircraft hangar. The ground of this hangar extended into the ocean about 20 metres and then sloped down, waves lapping onto the concrete.

Astrid scanned the rest of the hangar. Towards the back there were rows upon rows of pilled up shelves, dragons in cages lining each one.

"Hiccup, take a look at this." She passed the binoculars over to him.

He set them against his eyes and looked down to where Astrid was pointing.

"Well now we know where they put all the dragons that they trapped. What do you think the ramp from the water to the base is for?" He said, stilling scanning around the hollowed-out area.

"Hiccup, I think I might have an answer for that." Eret starred out to the ocean as he directed the other's gazes.

Something was passing under the water out at sea. White froth was moving across the top of the waves created by this thing, each wave being created was enough to cause a small tsunami. Whatever this thing was it must be huge. It was nearing the Hunters base, slowly decreasing its speed.

As it got closer, a thumping vibrated the land beneath them. It was already touching the sea-floor.

Then it reached the hangar and a mountain of water exploded, covering the people in the hangar in water and seaweed. A huge dragon stood there. Black as night, covered in muscle and thick hide. Two horns protruded from its face, each an unnatural grey.

"That's it! That's the dragon that was controlling the others, including Valka!" Astrid cried, leaning over the peak of the dune. Hiccup quickly pulled her back so to not reveal their location.

Then a light quickly flashed from the creature. And it was gone. Standing in the middle of the ramp was a man dressed in a pitch-black leather, possibly dragon hide. He had black hair and a short beard. His head was held high and his arms were crossed behind his back. The man walked over to the far-side of the hangar where another man was standing.

The second guy was taller and had more muscle on his large frame. Strapped to his back was what appeared to be a turquoise-grey sword. One side was sharpened while the other was spiky and uncut.

Hiccup followed them with the binoculars. They walked over to the far side of the hangar where a staircase led up into the ceiling. They seemed to be in deep conversation while they scaled the stairs.

A couple of minutes later Hiccup spotted them enter an open section of the circular building.

He stood up on the dune and ran over to the next one to get a better view of them.

"Hiccup, you'll get us seen." Eret whispered. Hiccup rolled his eyes and refocussed the binoculars. Around the edge of the circular building there were even more dragon cages, but still now-where near the numbers they saw downstairs.

A few cages were populated with dragons and the two men stopped every so often to look at their captives. Hiccup scanned the rest of the cages, stopping on one of them.

"Eret, you said my mother was a Stormcutter?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, why?" He replied.

"Well I think I've found her."

Hiccup transformed into a dragon and flew low to the ground, landing again behind a pillar of the circular building. He climbed up to the roof and laid low.

"What is he doing?!" Astrid cried to Eret.

He shushed her and pointed back to Hiccup.

Hiccup had crawled along the roof and was now peering over the edge of the roof into the building below.

A voice called out from a tower next to the building, then a flood-light shone on Hiccup. A twang came from this tower and a next ensnared Hiccup. He rolled off the roof and into the construction. 10 men pilled on top of him, placing a muzzle around his face and tying his wings together. He cried out for help, but muzzle heeded this.

"Hiccup! No!" Astrid cried out as she stood up.

Eret grabbed her hand and pulled her down just in time. More flood-lights lit up the area Astrid had just been standing.

"Astrid, if you get caught, who'll save Hiccup?" Eret said firmly, "Stay low or you'll be spotted. I knew there was something wrong with this place."

Astrid peered over the top of the dune, eyes beginning to water.

"Hiccup, no."

Another muffled cry came from the dragon boy.

* * *

 **Author's note: Duh, duh, duh! Exciting chapter here. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	18. Explanations (part 3)

**Author's note: Well, I did say I was going to try to stick to a monthly upload schedule, but at the worst time possible. Two weeks after I uploaded the last chapter I went away for a week over to the Eastern States of Australia, then I was camping on the weekend after that. So uh, haven't really had much time to give to this story. But this chapter is here now so I hope you can forgive me.** _Italics are for Valka._ _ **Bold italics are for Hiccup.**_ **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 _Narrator's perspective_

The large men dragged the body of a tied-up dragon to a nearby cage, a monstrous nightmare. It was limp and no longer struggling; the once bright orange of its skin was dull, its eyes were drooping. The cage door swung open and the men shoved the dragon inside. One of them entered after it and began cutting the ropes around its wings and tail, but leaving the muzzle that kept its jaw shut. The Nightmare didn't move during this process; it stayed limp and barely breathing. Once the trapper was done cutting the ropes, he hopped quickly out of the cage and the door was shut behind him. The dragon curled its tail 'round its face and stilled.

On the other side of the circular building, the Stormcutter was watching the hunters through the bars of her cage. Once the people left down a staircase to the lower levels, her head rested on her paw and she looked into the neighbouring cage.

A scaly black lump lay in the middle, wings folded over head and tail wrapped around body. The Hunters had removed the ropes tying up the Night Fury but had left the muzzle in place, just like they did with the Nightmare. His eyes were open but looking at nothing. But his mind raced with thoughts and emotions, all strung up by the dragon-lady in the next cage. His chest rose and fell, the soft noise of his breathing interrupting his thoughts as his mind went astray.

The dragon-lady sighed, then lifted her head when she heard the roar of a dragon being rolled into the building in a large cage. It seemed to be made of some kind of black rubber with the top of it being completely solid. A wire mesh covered the inside of the cage with a large electrical cable attached to a separate metal wheel that dragged behind the cage. The wheels were also made of the same black rubber and plastic compound and the rolled along the ground silently, a sharp contrast to the dragon that was thrashing around inside.

The beast in question was a black-purply colour with streaks of violet running along the top of its head and down the sides of its body. A crown of spines topped its head, these then continued down the rest of its body, ending at the tail.

Valka instantly recognised the dragon. A Skrill. It was one that she used to care for at a dragon research facility. It had been stolen from its nest by trappers then rescued and brought back to the facility. She had nursed it back to health, then released it into the wild. She had continued to see it flying around from time to time.

It wore no muzzle and the ropes that had held it were singed and lying at the bottom of the cage. The dragon kept roaring to the darkening sky, holding its wings up. But no lightning came down. The rubber-plastic cage prevented it from charging, and the metal mesh immediately channelled the little amount of electricity it was emitting straight into the ground.

The Hunters wheeled the cage to the side of the circular building, then attached chains to the base and top of the cage. They removed the wheels and lowered it to the ground. The Skrill roared again.

By this point Hiccup had looked up to see the events taking place. But as soon as the Hunters had left, he covered his face again.

 _I cared for that Skrill after it was stolen as a baby, and now its back in captivity._ Valka heaved a sigh, eyes down-turning. _This is definitely where they keep their most prized dragons. Don't know whether to be honoured or scared._

Hiccup didn't respond to his mother's small talk. Under his wing he rolled his eyes and swept his tail along the cage floor.

 _Hiccup, I know you're angry. Justifiably so. But I had a job to do that few others would. It's a dangerous land out here. People will kill you just for the fun of it. This place is a prime example._ She looked around the building at all the slumped over dragons. _Hiccup, please listen. I left you in the hands of your father because I knew he would do a fine job of raising his son. And I have been around, watching you grow. You've become quite the young man. I was there on the day you took Astrid to the leavers dance. My, did she look stunning. And remember the fire alarm? Who do you think gave Tuffnut the idea of pulling the alarm? Admittedly I probably had a bit too much to drink that night._

Hiccup's head shot up, a scowl across his face and he glared at his mother. _**When did this drinking thing start? Eret told me about the flask you carry around with you. And that night in Grill'd. What was that about? Another patron told me you picked fights there. He said you had an order for all the meat they had, then you got drunk.**_

Valka's face darkened. _Hiccup, a lot has changed since the time you last knew me._ Her deep stare softened, but her telepathic voice remained steely. _I ordered the meat for the dragons I was caring for. Some of them were very picky and didn't eat the fish I brought them. As for the drinking, I've been doing that for 20 odd years. Well before I knew your father._

 _ **And pointing at me and Astrid?**_

 _As I said before, I had a bit too much to drink and I wasn't thinking straight. I recognised you so I pointed._

 _ **What happened with the police when you were thrown out?**_

 _Why, so many questions._ She laughed.

Hiccup growled and narrowed his gaze.

 _I flew away before they found me._

 _ **And then trucks that chased us through the woods. What about them?**_

Valka tilted her head and looked confused. _What trucks?_

Hiccup returned the expression. _**Didn't you know. When Astrid returned from her hospital stay after I blasted her, she was told to take daily walks to bring her strength back up. While on one of these walks she collapsed and a seizure. That's when her wings and tail formed.**_ Valka nodded, having already been told this part of the story.

 _ **When she woke up an off-road truck was speeding down the track. It didn't stop when it neared us. We ran into the forest and it followed us in. I transformed then carried Astrid into the desert. A few days later Eret kidnapped us from the rock formation we'd made camp at.**_

Valka turned away from Hiccup and muttered, _Viggo, he knows._

 _ **What was that?**_

 _Viggo knows who you are. That's how you were captured. He's powerful Hiccup and what he'll do I don't know._

 _ **Woah, hold on a second. You mean there is a man actively trying to kill me?**_

 _Viggo is the leader of the Dragon Hunters. You saw the huge dragon emerging from the water? That's him._

 _ **What? How did this happen? And if he's trying to kill me, why am I in this cage?**_

 _I don't know why he hasn't killed you yet, but I can explain how all this happened._

Valka told him the story of the Great Chief, the one she told Astrid, about the war and how they got their ability to transform.

 _But the chief had another son. I think Krogan was his name. He helped his father and younger siblings during the battle against the oncoming tribes. He fought well and slaughtered many foe. But once he learnt the full extent of the abilities, there was no stopping him. The few dragons that remained after the war were controlled by him and they attacked the village. He battled them alongside his siblings again, but once they found out he was responsible for the battle, he was executed. Viggo is the child of that man. He never ages and wont die of natural causes. Krogan gave him this power once he learned to control his own. Viggo seeks vengeance for his father's death, so he kills any direct descendants of his father's younger brother, who was responsible for his death. These direct descendants are called Titan Wings, and you and I are both them. We have abilities more power than any other dragon, with the exception of Viggo. He wants us out of the picture, so we don't interrupt his new dragon trapping industry. He knows I'm one of these Titan Wings but I doubt he knows my real identity._

Hiccup lifted himself to his feet and padded across to the cage wall. He plopped himself down and looked to his mother again.

 _ **Wow, that's a lot to take in. What about Astrid, is she a Titan Wing?**_

 _I don't know. I think she would be but judging by her incomplete transformation I'd say not at the moment. Maybe at some point we could get her fully transformed if she wanted._

 _ **Well. Just hope she and Eret can rescue us.**_

* * *

 _Narrator's perspective_

A buzzing came from the search party director's phone. The caller ID said helicopter #3. He picked it up and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said.

"Yes, we've found something about the missing persons up in the desert. I'm sending over photos now. Check your laptop." The co-pilot said.

The search party director opened his laptop as a message popped up for unread emails. He clicked on it and opened the photos.

"We believe we've found the remainder of the tracks leading away from the temporary base where the pocket-knife was found. We followed them and we have found what we believe to be the place that they were taken to. It's a smaller bunker type structure hidden amount a rock formation. A van with matching tyre prints was found in a concealed garage adjacent to the bunker. A Special Ops team is on the ground searching through the structure. So far it appears to be uninhabited but used recently, within the past day or two. The Special Ops team is starting a vigil, checking if anyone returns." The co-pilot crackled again through the phone.

The director studied the pictures he'd been sent. The bunker contained a single room with two beds near the front and a table and makeshift kitchen near the back.

He continued to look at the images, "Ok, thanks for the update. I'll inform their families immediately."

The director hung up the phone.

* * *

He pulled into the driveway of the Hoffersons, bringing his laptop up to the door. He rang the bell and waited for a response.

The door opened and Garret Hofferson stood there.

"Hello sir," the director said, "We have found some more information about the whereabouts of your daughter and her friend.

He opened his laptop and showed them the pictures of the bunker.

"One of the helicopter parties found the continuation of the van tracks that we believe to have kidnapped your child. They lead to a bunker hidden in rock with a concealed garage containing a van that perfectly matches the tracks. These photos were taken by a Spec Ops team on the site. They are staying there awaiting any arrival of the bunker's inhabitants. But that's all we know for the time being. We have to wait and see if anyone returns to the bunker."

Mrs Hofferson was now at the door and listening to the director. "Have you told any of this to Stoick yet?" she asked.

The director closed his laptop.

"Not yet, but I'm one my way there. Good night."

* * *

 **Author's note: Again, I'd like to apologise for my lateness with this chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it and it made up for my lack of time management. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	19. Civilisation (part 1)

**Author's note: Another chapter out. This one's going to be interesting.**

* * *

 _Narrator's perspective_

The duo walked over the dunes in silence, only the sounds of the desert insects heard. They'd left the Hunter's base a while ago, much to Astrid's dismay. Eret had insisted they head back to the bunker and create a plan. He'd said they couldn't go in there alone, the Hunters had every known trap on the planet, and they had nowhere near the firepower required to break open the cages.

The dared not to fly, the spotlights of the base were still trained on the area where Astrid had stood up from behind the dune. The black sky was dotted with twinkling stars, creating an eerie feeling.

Astrid was looking at the ground, eyes still puffy and red, tears stains on cheeks. "He could be dead by now Eret, and we didn't try to save him."

"Astrid, I've told you this already. From what Valka has told me, Hiccup is a titan wing. He's more powerful than any other dragon. He may just not know it yet. Now c'mon, we need to get back home and formulate a plan. We've only got a couple of hundred kilometres to go." Eret slimed in the last sentence, but his attempt to lighten the mood was unsuccessful.

They'd been walking over countless dunes for the past hour and by now they were beginning to get thirsty, the bottles Astrid in her backpack were empty.

"I think we should be able to fly now. The Hunter's base is miles away." Eret turned into a Rumblehorn.

 _Get on. We'll be back at the bunker soon._ He said.

* * *

Astrid kept low to Eret's dragon form, as she hardly had the strength to hold on and the wind would've blown her off otherwise. Eret knew exactly where the base was, his sense of smell was a hundred times better than that of a sniffer dog's, so he picked up on the scent of the bunker quickly.

The lowered their altitude and readied for landing, but Eret stopped halfway through his descent.

"What is it Eret?" Astrid asked from his back.

 _I've been detecting something near the base for a while, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Well, I remembered that smell now. Helicopter fuel. Used to work in the military, was a pilot and I don't know how I forgot the stench of it._

"Meaning?" Astrid asked starting to get worried.

 _Meaning I think there's someone at the bunker._

Eret circled back and landed some distance behind the bunker. Astrid slid off his back and clutched at the knife on her belt.

 _Astrid, if I'm right in my assumption with who's at the base, you're gonna need more than a knife._

Astrid released her grasp of the knife and set her hands alight, the white-hot blaze temporarily blinding Eret.

 _What the?! Since when could you do that?!_

"I discovered I could do it I think the day before you kidnapped me and Hiccup. He was just as surprised." Astrid said, lowering the blaze's intensity.

 _Well I think you're good. I gonna stay as a dragon. I can shield you if need be._

The two of them walked low up to the back of the rock the bunker was set in. Eret flicked his head left. They turned and walked 'round to the garage. The drape covering the garage was pushed to one side and the door into the bunker was ajar.

 _Astrid, stay behind me, I going to draw them out._

Astrid moved behind Eret's body as he let out a roar.

All hell broke loose.

The windows of the bunker shattered as a rain of bullets sprayed out. But Astrid saw from behind Eret that these bullets had little pink tails on them. Most of them glanced of Eret's armour but a few found the kinks in his neck.

Eret started to move slower, his body beginning to droop. Who-ever was in the bunker must've seen them land and loaded tranq darts.

Seven people covered in black bullet-proof vests vaulted out the destroyed window and continued firing, now aiming to the kinks in Eret's armour. The word "POLICE" was displayed across their front.

Astrid slid out from behind Eret and began blasting fire at the people. One of them turned to the girl and clicked a button on his rifle, setting the gun to semi. He fired a single shot at the girl, hitting her thigh.

Astrid collapsed to the ground, the tranquiliser running through her veins.

Eret's body flashed, returning him to human form. The officers gasped, stepping back from the person that was just a dragon.

One of them spoke, "What in the name of…"

They moved found and handcuffed the two people, picking them up on their shoulders. An officer pulled out a walkie-talkie and called for the helicopter.

"Roger that." Came back through the device.

* * *

The phone rang in the living-room of the Hofferson's house. Garret put down the TV remote and walked over to the buzzing device. He picked up the handset and placed it to his ear.

"Is this the Hofferson's?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Aye, this is Garret."

"Hello sir. This is the search party director. We've found your daughter. She was kidnapped and is now in the town hospital."

Garret dropped the phone. He ran into the kitchen, sliding on the washed floor.

"Love, we've got to go. Astrid's been found and she's in the hospital." He called to his wife as he packed a bag with some food.

His wife came down the stairs.

"What?" she asked.

"I just got a call from the guy who showed us those pictures a few days ago. He said that Astrid had been found and she was in the hospital recovering."

His wife ran down the stairs and opened the pantry, helping her husband pack food into the bag. They zipped it up and hurried over to their shoes. They put them on and ran to the car. Garret put the key in the ignition and started the engine, pulling the car out of the drive and onto the street.

* * *

 _Uh, why does my head hurt?_ Astrid thought to herself. _Was I knocked out of the sky again?_

She tried to lift a hand to her head but found it hard to move. She only got it as far as her shoulder before she felt something stopping her.

Astrid placed her hand back down and started to open her eyes, but the white glare forced her to close them again. She tried to open them again and got further. She squinted 'round the room, her vision hazy. The walls and ceiling were white and clean, the floor as well and the whole room smelt of disinfectant.

She flicked her eyes open and closed a few times to clear her vision. When Astrid tried to roll onto her side, she felt something in the way and looked down to investigate.

Her wings had been spread apart and strapped to a wooden board, many tubes and pipes sticking into them and the other ends of said tubes connected to all number of beeping and buzzing machines.

Astrid glanced down at her arms. An IV drip was connected to her forearm but her hands were covered in thick rubber bags and strapped to the bed. She tried moving but the board on her wings and her strapped arms prevent any movement.

Two men wearing the same black clothing as earlier stood by the door, large assault rifles in their arms with attached magazines reading "Tranquiliser". They had noticed Astrid's awakening so one pulled a walkie-talkie off his belt and spoke softly into it. "She's awake." He said.

After a couple of minutes, a dozen doctors and nurses entered through the door to the room and surrounded Astrid's bed. Most of them just stared in awe while others pulled out notebooks and began writing things down. Some shouted questions but got no answer.

Astrid took one look at the gazing faces and panicked. She pulled and struggled against the restraints, face boiling with anger.

 _How could they treat me like a specimen?_

She attempted to light her hands on fire but the rubber bags stopped oxygen from getting in. Astrid pulled her wings against the board holding them and the crowd took a step back.

The guards ran from the door over to her, dropping their rifles. They held her against the bed while a doctor walked up to the bed. They placed a large needle against Astrid's shoulder and injected the contents.

Soon after Astrid stopped struggling and started to feel groggy. She closed her eyes and feel asleep again.

* * *

"Ah Garret. Good to see you." The search party director said as the large man and his wife exited their car.

"Hi. How's me daughter?" Garret answered as he shook his hand.

The director replied while shaking Garret's wife's hand, "She's doing fine. Uninjured except for her previous injuries from the dragon encounter. But ah, I do have to warn you two she isn't quite in the same form as she was when she left."

"What? You said she wasn't injured!" Astrid's mother cried.

"She isn't. I can't explain it, you just need to have a look." The director replied.

The trio entered the hospital. Nurses ran up and down the hallways, carrying all sorts of equipment. Syringes, machinery, you name it.

Garret noticed that all of them seemed to be returning to the same room, which happened to be the one they were heading for.

"I hope she's alright love." Garret said, reaching for his wife's hand.

They stopped outside the room, nurses occasionally filing out. Some of them gave Astrid's parents pitying looks, which didn't help them.

The director placed his hand on the door. "You ready?" Both parents nodded.

He pushed open the door.

Astrid lay asleep in the bed, 2 doctors on each side performing tests on and studying her wings. Tubes hung off the sides of the bed, each one connected to a machine and pat of Astrid's wings.

Garret gasped and sprinted to his daughter. He shoved the doctor's out the way, much to their annoyance. He knelt down by the side of her bed and placed a large hand on her head.

"My sweet pea, what happened?" Tears welled up in his eyes.

The director shoed the doctors and nurses out the room and followed them out, closing the door behind him.

Astrid stirred at the soft touch of the large hand. Her head twisted slightly and she began to open her eyes.

"Astrid? Astrid wake up." Garret cooed.

Astrid moved more and cracked open her eyes. "Dad?" she muttered softly.

"Yes Astrid I'm here."

She groaned as she pried her eyes fully open.

"Can you sit up?" Garret asked.

Astrid flicked her head back, gesturing to the board her wings were strapped to.

"How did this happened?" he asked, but got no response. The tranquiliser was still running through her body. She slipped off into sleep once again.

Garret stood up and walked over to his teary-eyed wife. They took a seat by the door.

Then the door opened and Stoick walked through. Garret stood and greeted his friend.

"Stoick, what're you doin here?" he asked.

"Came to check on her and say hello." Stoick looked over the sleeping form of the girl.

"The big brute put up a fight." He said.

Garret looked back to his friend. "What big brute?"

"The dragon she was found with. Turns out he's a man, not a dragon entirely."

"Wait, slow down a second. What happened?" Garret asked.

Stoick sighed and pulled a seat opposite the couple. "Astrid and a large Rumblehorn were found returning to the bunker the Special Ops was hiding at. They put up a fight, but the tranqs found their mark and the two were unconscious. I'd volunteered to help one of the helicopter crews so only saw the aftermath. Apparently those wings and tail aren't the only new things about your daughter. I was told she tried blasting the team with fire, hence why her hands are covered." Stoick gestured to the rubber bags. He continued, "The dragon she was with turned out not to be a dragon at all. When he was tranqed a blaze of light appeared and he turned into a human. They've put him in a holding room for the time being. As for Hiccup, we've still got no idea as to his whereabouts. Maybe Astrid could help?"

* * *

 **Author's note: I was originally going to write this and more as a single chapter, but I had to split it. Hope you enjoyed! Things are getting spicy! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	20. Civilisation (part 2)

**Author's note: This one is a bit late, sorry. *** _ **Cowers in fear, hoping the scary people don't find him***_

* * *

 _Narrator's perspective_

Astrid had woken up several times over the past few days. Sometimes is was just a flicker of the eyes, others she was struggling against the restraints.

Her parents were with her the whole time, or at least one of them; the other went home to care for their son. He hadn't seen Astrid yet and was rather anxious. Based on what he had been told by his parents, Astrid had wings and a tail. For a 10 year old boy this was probably the coolest things possible.

Astrid's parents, Stoick and the doctors examining Astrid had organised a meeting about the origins of her new appendages. They gathered in her room, Astrid still sleeping.

"What do you know doc?" Garret asked one of the medical staff.

"We've done some tests on her wings and tail and they all appear to have the same blood supply as any other part of the body. They weren't attached, they grew on her body. The muscles surrounding them are strong enough to sustain flight and we've had an aerospace engineer and a dragon expert examine the aerodynamics of her body as well as the bone structure of the wings. She is definitely cable of flying." The man with the clipboard said.

"Do you think she is aware of her ability to fly?" Garret asked.

"Judging by the dragon person we arrested who was with her, I'm assuming she is actually able to fly, and I think she knows it."

Astrid stirred in her bed, head moving side to side. The observers looked over briefly.

"When will she be fully awake?" Stoick asked.

"Oh, she has been; but every time she is, she pulls against the restraints. We've been trying to keep her sedated, but the effects of the drugs are wearing off faster every time we give her some. She's already broken through two wing straps and has snapped the board holding them down. Since then it has become a challenge to keep her under control."

"And what of the person she was with?" Astrid's mother asked.

"He's still in the hospital but is in the custody of the police. They're looking into any records they can find of him, but everything they have discovered stops about 15 years ago. Since then there's been no record of him anywhere; no tickets booked under his name, no passport records, no even a birth certificate. The police have charged him with kidnapping and he is due to appear in court in 3 weeks." The doctor said, placing down the clipboard and injecting more sedatives into Astrid. She squirmed away from the needle but was eventually asleep. Her parents cringed at the sight of this.

"What did you say the name of the man was?" Stoick asked when the doctor was finished.

"I didn't, that is strictly in the police's discretion to reveal that information. He could be a danger to the public."

Astrid started to move again. The doctor sighed and headed over with another syringe.

"This is what I'm talking about; the effects of the drugs wear off faster each time."

"Wait!" called Astrid's mother, "Can we at least speak to her?"

The doctor sighed, eyes downcast. "Normally, I wouldn't be allowed to do that. But I think I can make an exception."

He left the room and closed the door behind him.

They remaining party turned to look at Astrid. She kept turning and her tail twitched constantly.

Garret kneeled by the side of her bed and placed a hand on her arm. He whispered to her, saying he wanted her to be alright. The girl's eyes flicked open and she turned to look at her dad.

"Hey dad, what you doing here?" She groaned softly.

"We came to check on you. You've been out for many days." He replied quietly.

Astrid tried to lift a hand, but the restraints held their place. "Uh, I need to get these off." Astrid flicked her head down to the bags on her hands. Without thinking, Garret started to untie the bags.

"Uh Garret, no offence but is that the best idea?" Stoick asked.

Garret scowled, "Whoops." He pulled a bag off her hand. Stoick just rolled his eyes.

Garret undid the other bag. Astrid lifted her hands and flexed them, feeling the blood rush back to her fingers.

"Where's Eret?" She asked.

The parents looked at each other with blank faces. "Who's Eret honey?" Her mum asked.

"Eret, he was the guy with me. Where is he?"

The trio of parents looked at each other again.

Garret was the first one to speak. "He's in police custody. They've arrested him on accounts of suspected kidnapping."

"What! No! He's a good man!" Astrid cried.

"Honey, he kidnapped you." Astrid's mum said.

"What?! No he didn't. He protected me!"

"Astrid, I think you've got something wrong. His belongings were found at the bunker and you were with him." Garret said.

"NO! He's a good man." Astrid shrieked.

"Garret, I think we should leave her along for a bit." Astrid's mother said as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Astrid lay fuming in the bed. Did they really not believe her when she said Eret was good? She tried to calm herself, but was still feeling like her parents didn't know the story, or couldn't for that matter. Just as they were about to leave Astrid spoke again. "Stoick, can I speak to you? In private?"

Astrid's parents paused and looked back. Astrid stared back at them, gaze not moving. They reluctantly left the room and Stoick closed the door behind him.

"What did you want to say Astrid?" Stoick asked, rather curious.

Astrid quickly glanced around the room, making sure no-one was watching. "I get the feeling you are still confused as to where Hiccup is and why he wasn't found with me?"

"Aye, you'd be right. But where-ever he is, I know he is strong and knows how to survive in the Outback." Stoick said, taking a seat beside her bed. He gazed out the window, eyes going hazy.

"I know where Hiccup is. He's with Valka." Astrid blurted. Stoick sat bolt upright, eyes slowly moving over to meet Astrid's. Astrid's hands flew up to her mouth, the weight of what she'd just said hitting her like a ran-away train.

"What did you say?" Stoick asked slowly with a tense edge to his voice.

Astrid gulped and spoke timidly, "Hiccup is with Valka. She's alive and in the desert."

Stoick's jaw dropped. "What, we were told she was dead, 15 years ago. Where was she?"

"She and Eret lived in the bunker I was found at. They rescued dragons and…"

"AAAHHH! How could she do this. She never came back to her husband and son!"

Stoick threw his arms up and stormed out of the room, not even bothering to ask Astrid about Hiccup.

Astrid sat flabbergasted, she'd just told Valka's husband that his wife was alive and working with dragons. She starred into space with no clue of what to do next.

The doctor re-entered the room. "Judging from Stoick storming out of the hospital, I'm gonna say that didn't go well." He chuckled to himself, but Astrid just glared.

"When are you going to let me go?"

"Once the police have concluded their investigation and we've finished our tests. We're still trying to discover how this happened to you."

"I'll tell you how. I was hit by a blast that activated my powers. They're passed down through a long line of people, leading all the way back to the Norse Era when dragons roamed a plenty, instead of being hunted down to their small population of today."

The doctor chuckled and walked over to a machine where he pressed a few buttons, "Haha, you kids and your imagination."

Astrid glared at the back of his head. Her voice became soothing as she remembered something. "You wouldn't happen to remember a woman named Valka, would you?"

The doctor tensed at his station, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, just something she mentioned while drunk. Apparently that was just a summer fling, hm?"

The man said nothing.

"You wouldn't want that scandalous information out there would you. My, you could loose you job if it did." Astrid said, propping her head up on her arm.

"Are you blackmailing me?" The doctor asked.

"No! Well, let me put it this way. Give me two minutes with Eret and I'll forget we ever had this conversation. Deal?"

"Guess I don't really have a choice." The doctor turned and looked angry. Astrid smirked.

* * *

The guards removed the restraints holding Astrid's body down but the board her wings were on was left in place. They opened the door, one went out and the other followed, their rifles loaded.

They past many doctors and nurses in the halls, all of them giving strange looks. One even stopped them and asked them why Astrid had left her room. He was pushed aside and they continued. Astrid hid her un-bagged hands in her pockets, hopping no-one would notice.

They made it to the back of the hospital. A single door stood there, numerous padlocks and bars across it.

One of the guards pulled out several keys and undid the locks. "You have two minutes." He said, nudging her in the door and closing it behind her.

Astrid glanced around the room. It looked just like hers, but with metal bars on the windows and more straps on the bed.

"Hey Astrid. What you doing here?" Eret asked from the bed in the middle of the room.

She didn't answer. Instead she said, "I've got two minutes so I'll make this quick. I 'convinced' my doctor to let me out. The guards are being changed tonight, I heard him mention it. During this time I'm gonna melt the window frame and escape. I'll fly over to your window and melt the bars. You need to have these straps undone and be ready to transform. We'll fly to the other side of town and take a car back to the bunker."

"Woah woah Astrid, slow down. You're saying we escape tonight and we steal a car. That'll make us fugitives." Eret replied.

"To them, we're already freaks of nature and science. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You know you shouldn't say that Astrid, bad things happen when you do."

The door opened and the guards entered. "Your time is up. Back to your room."

* * *

Just as Astrid had heard, once darkness had fallen the were changed. They exited the room and closed the door, leaving Astrid with a small opportunity to escape.

The door to the room was closed when she hauled herself off the bed. She brought her wings together and snapped the wooden board holding them. The split board slid off her wings and clattered on the ground, causing Astrid to wince. She hoped that no-one had heard that sound.

She hurried over to the window, inspecting the frame to see where she should melt it. Choosing the corners as the best spot, she heated the metal frame until it became soft and she could slide her fingers through, the heat not affecting her. The glass shattered under the immense heat being outputted by Astrid's hands. The sound rang out into the night.

The door behind her opened as the new guards came in to do their shift. They spotted the figure of Astrid climbing out the window, wings following behind. They unleashed a volley of tranqs but each missed with several of them implanting themselves into the soft metal of the window frame. Astrid sprinted down the side of the building.

The night was bitter cold, the air was still and the sounds of crickets could be heard. It would've been a peaceful night if it weren't for people fleeing the authorities.

The girl heard shouts behind her. She chanced a glance back and saw 3 guards chasing her.

"C'mon wings, now would be a good time to start flying." She whispered to herself as she ran.

She extended her wings and flapped the down. It didn't work, so she tried again.

Her toes lifted off the ground so she continued to flap. Straightening her tail helped to stay stable and she flew over the hospital.

"Where was Eret's room?" She asked herself.

Spotting a figure on the ground she flew down to meet him. He moved back into the shadows when Astrid landed.

"Astrid, stay in the shadows." Eret growled.

"How'd you get out that quickly?" She asked.

"Pure skill and dexterity. Now, let's move."

They crept along the edge of the building, hearing the voices of the pursuing guards around the corner. They changed direction and crept the other way, making sure to keep to the shadows and ducking below the light of the rooms they passed.

The duo reached a mound of dirt near the entrance to the hospital. Checking the coast was clear, Eret changed into his dragon form.

"Get on. Let's go get that car." Eret said.

Astrid climbed onto his back and held onto his horns.

They were soon airborne and soaring over the town below.

"Whahoooo!" Astrid cried. Eret roared with delight.

* * *

Stoick looked out from his kitchen window, hearing a dragon roaring. He glanced up to see the faint from of a Rumblehorn and a smaller girl perched on top.

He smiled.


	21. The Final Countdown (part 1)

**Author's note: How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World has already been released in Australia, so I went to go see it. I won't give away any spoilers, but I will say the ending has genuinely affected me emotionally. By no means am I saying the ending was bad (It was probably the best ending the series could be given), but it was incredibly bittersweet and has left me feeling quite sad (Due to the actual ending and the fact that it is the last movie in the most incredible franchise ever). However, I've heard rumours that sometime this year there'll be a new Netflix series called Dragons: Rescue Riders, so we've got that to look forward to (I've also heard that this series will be aimed at a younger audience, but that still won't stop me from watching it).**

 **Getting back to this story, I'm planning on this chapter being the first part of 2/3/4 chapters (depending on length), then after that there'll be one more where I'll sort of conclude the story. So not long!**

* * *

 _Narrator's perspective_

Eret kept sweeping his gaze over the town below, keeping a eye out for anyone that tried to follow them. Astrid sat a-top his back and was tasked with looking for a vehicle they could 'borrow'.

The sun was well below the horizon at this time so the only available light came from the street lamps. But this helped illuminate cars and trucks that dotted the sides of the roads. They landed in an alleyway between two houses and Astrid dismounted. Eret turned back to human form then gestured for Astrid to follow him as he moved to the roadside, careful to keep to the shadows.

Eret pointed towards a Jeep sitting out the front of someone's house. The plastic covering of the cabin was rolled up so entrance into the car was easy. They checked the typical spots to keep a set of keys, under the seat, in the glovebox and behind the sun visor above the windscreen. Nothing.

Eret grunted in frustration then opened the door and walked 'round to the bonnet, pulling the clips open and lifting the sheet of metal.

"What are you doing Eret? I doubt the keys will be in there." Astrid said, exiting the car and walking over to him.

"Just a little something me and my military mates used to play around with. These Jeeps were a favourite of the army, so when we wanted to use one to have a little fun we had to get it starting ourselves."

He reached down deeper in to the engine bay. "Got it." He lifted his hand out, in it was a plain black cable. "Astrid, come 'ere. Wrap you hand around this and melt the plastic, but don't vaporise it, that gas is poisonous."

Astrid placed one hand around the wire and started to heat up her hand. The plastic quickly turned to mush. Eret took the exposed wire and connected it to the starter motor. He then grabbed the timing belt and pulled it hard. The engine started humming and spitting out black fumes, but it kept running.

"Nice work Eret. Now I just hope it has enough fuel to get back to the bunker."

Eret climbed into the driver's seat while Astrid sat in the passengers, her wings obstructing her from fully sitting back in the chair. Eret revved the engine and spun the car around, momentarily forgetting that they needed to be silent.

'Round the corner of the street and onto the main-road that extended to the edge of the town. From there on it was dirt trails North to the bunker.

No cars were on the streets, the occupants sleeping blissfully unaware of the two fugitives driving in a stolen car just outside their houses.

As Astrid and Eret made their way down the street, a faint rumbling sound was heard from the other side of the block they were just passing. They blue and red lights followed, illuminating the adjacent houses as a police car came around the bend. It was driving straight for them!

"Eret, you might want to drive a little faster." Astrid nudged Eret as she looked back to see the police vehicle turning onto the main-road. It was starting to close the distance.

A voice over a loudspeaker came from the vehicle.

"Pull over or we will use the force necessary to do so."

"Head down Astrid, we're gonna get a bit faster."

Eret slammed his foot onto the accelerator and they sped off down the road. Nearing the dirt trail Eret pulled a right-hander onto another smaller side street, then took another turn back in the direction they were originally heading.

"How do you know the town so well?" Astrid looked back to Eret after making sure the police weren't behind them.

"I've been here many times. Mostly just Valka asking me to make sure that Hiccup was safe and away from the Hunters." Eret swerved to avoid a large rock. "Viggo, their leader, wants to create a world where there are no dragons. Valka told you the story of the Viking chief and his two children," Astrid nodded, "Well, he had a third. That son betrayed the tribe and was executed for his crimes. Viggo is the child of that man. He's a Titan Wing, and from what Valka has told me, Hiccup is one as well."

They heard the sirens again along with the sound of a helicopter flying full speed towards them. Eret took a quick glance back, seeing the bright search light of the helicopter following them and closing in. The headlights of a 4x4 appeared below the helicopter, it to joining the chase.

"Astrid, look in the glove-box, see if you can find anything for navigating." Eret shouted as he revved the engine and took a sharp turn left.

Astrid barely stayed in her seat, holding on to the low door. Once they stopped turning Astrid opened the glove-box and pulled out everything. CDs, tissues, pocket-knife, and "AH-HA!" Astrid called, pulling out a compass.

"Perfect." Eret replied once he'd looked back at the approaching vehicles.

Astrid took the pocket-knife and strapped it around her waist.

"Astrid, which way is North-East?!" Eret shouted of the loud hum of the helicopter.

"That way!" Astrid pointed after checking the compass. Eret turned right and picked up speed.

The loudspeaker spoke again, only this time coming from the helicopter. "This is your final warning. Stop and exit peacefully."

Eret ignored the warning and tried to go faster, but the accelerator was bottomed-out. The 4x4 was now less than 10 metres behind, tearing across the desert shrubbery. A black gadget holding a yellow net appeared out the front. The 4x4 was within reaching distance when the net was pushed onto one of the rear wheels.

The wheel became entangled and the engine stalled, pulling the duo's car to a standstill. Black-clad offices filed out the chasing vehicle and pointed a gun each at the stolen car.

"Come out with your hand beside your heads!" An officer called.

"Astrid, we can't run now. From the looks of things those guns aren't filled with tranqs." Eret whispered.

Eret opened his door of the car and placed his hands by his head. Astrid reluctantly copied.

Two officers lowered their guns and walked forwards with handcuffs. Eret lowered his arms and the cuffs were placed around them. He glanced over at Astrid to do the same. She didn't.

The officer with her handcuffs reached up and pulled her hands down. "It'll be easier if you co-operated ma'am. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if, when questioned, you do not mention information that you later rely on in court."

The respective officers pulled Astrid and Eret back to the 4x4, helicopter hovering overheard with search beam directly on them.

The police team opened the rear doors to the vehicle and pushed the duo inside. One man pulled out a large metal clip and used it to mount the handcuffs to the van. He climbed out the back and re-entered the cabin.

"Looks like our time is up. Let's just hope they believe our story." Eret said, eyes slowly rising to meet Astrid's.

* * *

"So you're saying that there's an immortal dragon-man who has captured and is probably going to kill your friend and his mother. And that that friend and mother can turn into dragons." The chief inspector said.

"Yes. Look if you don't believe us just look at the fact that this girl had wings and a tail and the ability to set her hands on fire. And if I had the space I'd show you that I can turn into a dragon." Eret said, trying to stand up but his chained handcuffs pulling him down.

"Well, you've been caught in a stolen car and have been ordered to pay fines for the damages causes to that vehicle. Once that's been payed then we can discuss these so called Hunters." The chief said.

"Well as you can probably see, we don't have any money on us. Let us have a call each and we can arrange to have the money paid to the owner. Ok?" Astrid asked.

"That is within your rights. But those calls will be supervised." The chief inspector stood and left the cold room.

He returned a couple minutes later with a landline phone. The man bent down and plugged it into a jack in the wall. Standing back up he addressed the other occupants of the room.

"I'll remove your cuffs, but hers stay on." He said to Eret, gesturing towards Astrid.

Eret held out his hands, the officer put the key in and turned. The cuffs fell away. Eret rubbed his wrists, feeling the blood rush back to his fingers.

The chief inspector left the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Eret walked over to the phone and picked up the handset. "Astrid, do you wanna call you parents first?"

Astrid nodded and told Eret the number to call. The phone started to buzz then the voice of Garret came over the handset. Eret held the phone to Astrid's ear as she spoke.

"Hi dad, it's me. Um, could you come down to the police station. I need a bit of help with some, uh, finances."

"Astrid, why are you at the police station? I thought you were still in the hospital!" Garret's voice boomed through the phone.

"Um, about that. Look, if you can come down here that'd be great."

"Astrid. You should know better than to run in with the law."

"I know that dad but I need to help Hiccup. In order to do that I need to pay part of a fine. Please dad, just come down to the station." Astrid hung up. She gave the phone to Eret. "Your turn. Don't know who you're going to call."

"You wouldn't happen to know Stoick's number?" Eret asked. Astrid nodded.

"Just thinking, if you told him Hiccup has been captured along with Valka then I'm assuming he'll want to rescue them. And if he helps us pay this fine then that would speed up the process of rescuing his son and wife." Astrid nodded again.

Eret held out the phone and Astrid typed in Stoick's mobile number. It buzzed and Stoick picked up.

"Yes, who is this?" Stoick asked from the other end.

"Hey Stoick this is Eret. Astrid told me that she told you how Hiccup and Valka had been captured. Well, I need to ask you a favour. Its one that will hopefully result in them being rescued."

"Alright, I'm listening."

* * *

Stoick and Astrid's parents arrived at the police station after about half-an-hour, Astrid's parents looking rather annoyed. An officer led them to the room where Astrid and Eret were being held.

"Astrid! What did you do to get yourself in here?!" Garret shouted.

"We broke out of the hospital and stole a car. And now we need to pay a large fine." Eret said bluntly.

"What?! I'm not paying a penny to help you! YOU KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER AND KEPT HER HIDDEN FOR WEEKS!" Garret yelled; several guards looked up to see what the commotion was.

"Calm down honey." Astrid mother placated.

Garret walked down the hallway and into the reception. Astrid's mother sighed and followed.

"Stoick, you wouldn't happen to be able to help us, would you? If you do we'd be out of here and could help the police rescue Hiccup and Valka." Astrid bargained.

Stoick sighed, "How much is the fine?"

"Too much if you ask me." Eret said from the corner of the holding room.

"I didn't ask you."

The chief inspector walked out his office and around the corner, "$5000. We will accept credit or debit."

Stoick sighed again and pulled out his card. Before he could insert the card the inspector looked down at the machine.

"Huh, well bring that number down to $2500, halfs been payed already."

Astrid's mother walked up to them from the reception. "We've payed some. Took a bit of convincing before Garret agreed."

Stoick looked back to the inspector.

"If you'd like to make payment now sir, insert the card into the reader."

The machine buzzed and printed a receipt. The inspector handed it to Stoick.

"Now that that's been finished, how about we talk about these people you claim have been captured." The inspector said, leaning next to the holding room door.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hope you like this one. Took me a bit longer to right with me feeling a little sad about this franchise. But re-watching Race to the Edge has helped. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter should contain a little more of Hiccup and Valka. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	22. The Final Countdown (part 2)

**Author's note: Sorry for being two weeks late. I've had an exchange student from France staying with me and I just didn't find the time to write. Sorry once again.**

* * *

 _Narrator's perspective_

The inspector listened closely to the duos story, taking notes as they went. He agreed to keep the secret of their dragon selves as well as the story of how Astrid got her wings under the official secrets act. They said that when the time was right and they shared their stories, then the document would be void.

"So according to you, there is a giant dragon-human thing that is operating a dragon trapping and smuggling business that has your friend and said friend's believed to be deceased mother captured. Have I got that correct?" The inspector asked, looking up from his notes.

Astrid and Eret nodded.

"And as your friend is has the ability to change into a Night Fury, so you believe this man is looking to sell your friend's hide on the black market?"

The duo nodded again. Eret spoke next, "Yes, but unfortunately we have no idea if they are still alive. Based on what Valka has told me about Viggo over the past decade is that he likes to toy with his prey, so we're still hoping they're alive."

"Well, that's quite the story. As to if there's any truth to it is yet to be seen. But as I'm rather intrigued I will agree to have some surveillance drones look over the area and check it out. If anything comes up, I'll be sure to let you know; and hey, maybe you'll even be able to join the rescue operation." The inspector stood and gestured for them to exit the room. He closed the door and followed them to the lobby.

"You're welcome to go home now. I'll update you in a few days."

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do if Hiccup was dead." Astrid stared blankly at the ground, then look back to the inspector and gave him a forced smile. Astrid walked over to her parents, her dad looking rather peeved.

"Let's go Astrid." He said in a low tone. A quick glance over to Eret told him to just keep walking.

The inspector called back to Eret, "Don't think you're completely off the hook Eret, the police department stills need to put together a case file for the alleged kidnapping of Astrid and her friend." Eret gave him a nervous smile.

"What about you then?" Stoick stood. Eret turned towards him.

"I have my places. I'll meet up with you tomorrow, then I can tell you what happened with Valka. Your reaction will probably be similar to mine when she first told me. Night Stoick." Eret waved and walked outside, then down the street and 'round the corner onto a dusty side path, kicking up dirt as he walked.

Hands in pockets, he thought to himself; of his days in the military, up until he met Valka over a decade ago. It was purely by chance as well. He was filming some dragons eating when she showed up and fed them. They were in the middle of the desert as well.

He turned into his Rumblehorn form and became sky-borne quickly. He flew over the forest and landed in the top of a tree. He turned back to a human and stared at the moon, it taking up half the sky.

* * *

The short, black-clad figure strolled form cage to cage, starring at the captives with malicious intent. But his face was calm and he showed no fear towards the creatures that could kill him.

A few dragons scuttled to the back of their cages and cowered, some looked up and growled, while other lay motionless, the colour of their scales fading to white.

Then he came to the cages of his most prized captures; the Night Fury and Stormcutter.

"My my, quite the catch we've got here. So strange to see a dragon a powerful as a Night Fury locked up in a cage." Viggo stood with his hands behind his back, a guard standing at attention by his side.

Hiccup rose to his feet and growled at Viggo, snarling and showing his teeth. Valka quickly growled something to Hiccup. He relented and sunk back to the ground.

"You've got quite the little fighter there, don't you Valka?" Viggo said looking over to the adjacent cage. Valka was shocked, how did they know it was her? He continued, "But you aren't very little anymore, hey Hiccup?" he looked back to Hiccup who started to snarl again.

 _He knew is was us all along._ Valka growled to Hiccup.

 _ **How though?**_ Hiccup responded.

Viggo interjected, "I have my ways Hiccup. It helps having the ability to turn into a dragon as well."

Valka glared at Viggo from her cage. Viggo turned to her and said, "Oh, now now Valka, I' not going to harm him. Live dragons are much more valuable then dead ones, especially when it comes to Night Furies."

Valka only glared back.

Viggo silently chuckled to himself. "Now Scott, I think there are other matters we need to attend to."

"Right sir!" The guard spoke beside Viggo. The leather-clad man walked off, the guard trailing behind. "See ya runt!" He said.

Hiccup looked up and starred. Was that Scott?

 _Hiccup, who's that?_ Valka warbled.

 _ **Scott. I knew him from school. Now that I think about it he seems like the perfect person to join these Dragon Hunters. He was responsible for me breaking my leg multiple times.**_

 _A yes, I do remember when you lost your leg._ Valka reminisced on that day.

 _ **WAIT WHAT?! YOU WHERE THERE WHEN I LOST MY LEG?! AND YOU DIDN'T STEP IN?!**_

Valka realised her mistake. _Um, yes. I thought it would be best if I didn't intervene._

 _ **MUM! I LOST MY FUCKING LEG! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO HELP?!**_

 _To be fair I did have to bit too much to drink that day._

 _ **I was in hospital for 3 months after that! I had to learn to walk again, completely from scratch! And you could've prevented it?!**_ His voice calmed and he spoke softly. _**And you decide to show up now.**_

Hiccup curled up and covered his face with his wing.

* * *

The airstrip operators waved the drone down the runway, the pilot of it watching his instruments from the control tower. He was given the all-clear and set the engines to start powering up for take-off. The ground personnel cleared the area but kept a close eye on the drone.

The engines roared to life, propelling the device down the runway. It took off and soared overhead the control tower. The pilot's radar beeped and his GPS console whirred. A little adjustment here, a little there and the drone was on course for the alleged location of the Hunter's base.

* * *

 _7 hours later_

The drone had reached Darwin along the northern coast of the country, but it was low on fuel and was scheduled for refuelling at the closest military base.

The pilot far behind lowered the nose and began the dive down to the new runway. Landing gear down, flaps open and the drone came to a halt.

Military personnel ran out from the hangers and attached a small puller to the front of the drone. They towed it in and hooked it up to fuel.

"What was this surveillance ship for?" One of the soldiers asked as he hooked a fuel pipe up to the tank.

"Says here there looking for some sort of Smuggler Lord's base. Doing some reconnaissance." Another soldier read from a clipboard.

"Well, lets get 'er fuelled and ready to fly."

The drove was towed back out to the runway and took off again, the pilot now thousands of kilometres away. It headed North-West, towards the alleged location of the base. The pilot was told if they followed the coastline then they can't miss it.

* * *

 _Another 6 hours later_

Through the mist and spray coming off the sea, the pilot spotted something through his bottom mounted cameras. He zoomed in to make sure that the building matched the description that he was given by the officers.

Sure was. The large circular concrete building was positioned on the edge a cliff leading onto the sea. On this ocean side, a ramp went down into the water, with little people moving boxes around and hauling cages containing dragons. On the other side of the circular building, the long rectangular structure stood.

The pilot was recording high quality video the whole time and streaming it back to the control tower. The drone was flying directly above the base now, but something was strange.

Then from the mist, three long missiles rose and locked on to the drone. The pilot pulled up and watched his cameras. The missiles appeared on his radar and were closing in fast.

The drone wasn't designed for tight maneuverers, so it was slowly being caught up to. It rose into the clouds and was momentarily hidden in the fog.

Then the missiles' red engines appear and made chase.

A crowd had appeared around the pilot as he wrestled with the controls to avoid the incoming detonators.

"Flairs!" One of the onlookers said.

The pilot pressed the button on his console. Little streamers of heat and light appeared around the drone and two of the missiles veered off. But the third remained.

"Please work. These drones cost a fortune." The pilot pressed the button again.

The missile exploded in a cloud of gas and dust.

Then, through the remnants of the missile, the drone flew through.

Everyone cheered in the control room, each taking a turn to praise the pilot. As far as he was concerned, mission accomplished.

"Man your posts and do NOT let that thing come any closer! I want a visual on it at all times! And someone find where it's from!" Viggo called as he ran up the stairs to the rectangular building.

Men ran around, some lugging equipment inside, some dragging dragon cages. People climbed ladders to their watch towers and an alarm started sounding.

Hiccup lifted his head and watched the ensuing commotion. Then he heard a faint sound, almost an inaudible tone. But these people must've heard it somehow.

"Sir, it's getting too close!" A guard called from his tower.

"Keep your weapons trained on it! I don't want it anywhere near us!" Viggo cried back. He was standing in the middle of the courtyard, hands clasped behind his back. He flicked a quick glance over to Hiccup then looked back to the sky.

"Sir, we've lost visual!" Another guard called.

"Prepare the launchers! Set them to heat seeking! And fire when ready!" Viggo called.

A dozen men ran up from the stairs to the courtyard, six of them holding a large pivoting device. They set it down and began running cables. The others shoved three long rockets onto the pivoting device.

A large shield was set up against the corner of the building and the men gather behind it.

"FIRE!" Another yelled and hit a button on a remote.

The device pointed up, and one by one the rockets launched off, leaving a cloud of smoke in the courtyard.

 _What was that?_ Valka asked Hiccup.

 _ **Don't know. But if its bad for them it must be good for us, right?**_

* * *

The footage of the base was sent back to Berk, and after close examination, they agreed to launch a full-scale rescue mission.

Helicopters were prepped, fuel added and armed soldiers entering, each carrying 500 rounds of ammunition.

The spear-head chopper's guns were loaded and medical supplies were put in one of the large ground vehicles.

Garret and Stoick wandered around the field-turned-battle-prep-zone. They'd been assigned a helicopter towards the rear and were both given pistols for defence, after all, Garret was a current army reserve and Stoick was a cadet in his youth. They knew how to use guns.

Astrid and Eret had been stationed in the spear-head chopper, seeing as they had powers and could easily melt through any armour if need be.

The rest of the ground forces climbed into their trucks and the helicopter's take-off countdown begun.

 _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

* * *

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed. The next one should be on time. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	23. The Final Countdown (part 3)

**Author's note: I know I said a while ago that there were only a couple chapter left then my plans didn't really fit within that timeframe. So I've got my planning sorted so there should, and I say** _ **should,**_ **only be two more chapters after this one.**

 **On another note, we're almost at the two year anniversary for this story! I can still remember the night when I thought, "Hey I'll write a story!" Boy did I not know what I was getting myself into. But as I've continued through this story I've found a previously undiscovered enjoyment in writing. But, enough said, onto the chapter.**

* * *

 _Narrator's perspective_

Astrid sat by the door of the helicopter as it flew over the landscape. She had her wings pulled over her front to block the freezing dessert wind that came as the sun dropped.

The soldiers next to her cleaned their weapons and loaded their magazines, but she'd still receive an odd stare from them. It was common knowledge now about Astrid's wings and Eret's dragon form, but word hadn't got around about how she got them. There were rumours but nothing official.

Eret sat in the seat facing hers. He looked over to the pilot then back to the floor of the chopper. His hands fidgeted in his lap, leg shaking up and down. The large camo coat he was given by some soldiers covered his back and was done up at the front, mostly protecting him from the wind.

"You ok Eret?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, just should've gone before we left."

Astrid snickered at this. She leaned back against the wall of the chopper with the wind still blowing into her face.

Sand and dust was being kicked up by the down-draught from the vehicle, causing the ground vehicles to move further out in order to maintain visibility. A truck would swerve to avoid the odd rock and kangaroo but it kept up with the rest of the convoy. In total 5 ground trucks followed them, each carrying soldiers and supplies such as ammunition and materials to set up a forward-operating-base. The two other helicopters formed a V behind the spearhead one. These were commandeered by the commanders of the operation to provide additional support in-case things went south.

Astrid felt the eyes of Eret on her, quickly turning to face him. He was starring down at her tail with a thoughtful expression on.

"Astrid, do you think you can fire those spines like a normal Deadly Nadder?" He asked still looking at her tail.

She pulled it up into her lap and fiddled with the spines. "Dunno, never thought about that. Always assumed they were for intimidation purposes on a normal Nadder, didn't know 'till recently that they could actually fire them."

"Probably shouldn't try in here," the pilot called back, "There's not much space and you'll end up injuring someone."

Astrid sat in a huff.

* * *

They'd reached the location for the temporary base after a couple of hours of flying. Astrid and Eret had joked that they could've made it quicker by themselves.

The three choppers landed, the pilots switching off the engines. The trucks pulled up with soldiers jumping out and hauling materials to setup the temporary buildings. Stoick and Garret disembarked from their transport and walked over.

Garret went straight for Eret, grabbing his collar and pulling him in. "I don't like you. You kidnapped my daughter and now we're in this situation. You're lucky I can't use this gun on you."

"DAD! Don't do that. I've told you he's helped me. And it's not his fault that we're in this situation."

"She's right Garret. We shouldn't be blaming him. After all him and Astrid have the weird dragon powers. If Eret can help with getting my son and wife back then good for him."

Garret released his grip on Eret and scowled, before walking off.

Astrid turned to Eret, "He can get very protective."

"I figured."

* * *

The three tents had been setup in a circle, one for injuries should there be any, another for planning and leading the operation and the third for equipment and vehicle repairs.

The commander had called Eret, Astrid and the leader of each of the ground troop squads into the command tent to give them a briefing. In the centre of the tent was a table with numerous maps laid out. The pictures from the drone were there too.

"We've used the GPS data from the drone as well as well as maps of the area to pinpoint the location of the base. It's about fifty kilometres from here. We'll travel most of that distance by truck; we can't risk the choppers giving away our position, but they'll be available for aerial support if need-be." The commander leaned over the table and addressed the assembly, "The soldiers should've already been briefed," The commander looked at the squad leader, who nodded back.

The commander pointed to a spot on the map. "We'll have a sniper squad setup here with silencers attached, they'll be in charge of taking out any patrolling guards before giving us the all-clear to move in. The rest of the squads will spread across the building and secure the area and prevent anyone from sounding the alarm. One group will stay behind while the rest of you infiltrate the smaller rectangular building and captured anyone with a position of power within the organisation. Use appropriate force when necessary but try to keep casualties to a minimum." He turned to Astrid and Eret. "You two will be given bullet proof armour, although Astrid, you um, will have to modify yours for your extra limbs. Eret, I'm correct in assuming your clothing stays intact when in dragon form?"

"That is does, rather luckily. If I didn't, I would've gone through multiple pairs of…"

"Spare us the details." Garret clipped from behind.

The commander coughed, bringing their attention back. "Thank you. Now Eret, we'll need you to provide cover should things go off plan. Astrid, you'll provide addition fire support." They both nodded.

"Right, then. We've got three hours to get everyone into position and we'll attack at just before daybreak.

* * *

The trucks had been packed and set off and were now half an hour from as far as they could go. They wouldn't be able to go all the way for fear of alerting the enemy, so the last part of the journey had to be made on foot.

Three trucks in total made the journey; one with the sniper team, the other two with the rest of the squads, including Astrid and Eret.

Astrid had been handed a bullet-proof uniform and a knife and was told to make it fit by one of the equipment officers. She'd cut holes in it for her wings and one for her tail then slotted herself into it. _Boy, are these things capable of fitting anyone?_ Astrid asked herself.

Each soldier picked up their gun and pack and began walking the last few kilometres. Astrid glided low to the ground, enjoying the feeling of the cold night air on her skin. A soldier looked up every now and then, but none really paid much attention to her. She knew to keep low so as not to alert the enemy.

After some time walking across the dunes, they reached the position they been told to setup. The base was now clearly visible ahead of them even in the darkness of the night.

The sniper team attached their silencers and lay down so they were just peaking over the top of the dune. Some shrubbery around them also provided good cover for the barrels of their guns.

The commander came over the radio and gave them the all clear.

Each person in the squad lined up their weapon and pulled the trigger on one of the patrolling guards. The sound quickly dissipated and left behind a dead guard lying face on the floor. The other men lined up their scopes and did the same. No-one stood in the courtyard of the building afterwards.

The two other groups lifted their weapons and moved towards the circular building. Three soldiers climbed onto the roof of the concrete construction and laid-down, aiming their guns to the entrance that lead into the rectangular building along the cliff.

The rest of them walked between the pillars holding up the roof and spread out across the courtyard. Astrid had her hands on-fire, readying a blast. Eret crouched his way around with pistol in hand. Around the edges of the building, the dragons had looked up from their cages and were watching the soldiers.

Astrid quickly hurried over to Eret when she spotted Hiccup and Valka peering up from their cages.

 _ **Mum, they're here to get us!**_ Hiccup warbled to the next cage over.

"Eret, I've found them. Over here!" Astrid called. Eret walked over to Astrid, who was making her way across to Hiccup and Valka.

When they reached the cages, Hiccup turned into a flash of light and was back in human form.

"Boy I'm glad to see you." Hiccup said as Astrid came up to his cage. She put her hand through the bars and took Hiccup's in it.

"Don't worry, we'll get you outta there." Astrid said. She turned to one of the soldiers, "Do you have anything to open these bars?"

"Yes but we need to secure the area first." The soldier walked away.

Astrid set her hands ablaze and placed them on the bars of Hiccup's cage. The metal began to soften but didn't melt in her hands.

"I've tried that already Astrid. The metal is dragon-proof; its got a higher melting point than any of our fires can reach. Even my plasma blasts aren't hot enough." Hiccup said.

A soldier called her over, "Astrid, we need you up front. We'll come back for them after."

She looked over and nodded. "We'll be back to get you." She turned back to Hiccup.

"Be safe Astrid. I don't want you getting hurt again, not like last time." Hiccup reached for Astrid. She smiled then walked over to where the soldiers were preparing to breach the door leading to the rectangular building.

* * *

Viggo stood on the ramp looking out towards the ocean. Waves crashed onto the ramp with water and spray flying around. His hands were clasped behind his back and sword hung from his belt, the polished metal reflecting the light from the floodlights around the hangar.

Dragons cried and roared from their cages piled high in the centre and around the edges of the hangar. Workers walked between cages with clipboards and noted things like scale colour, weight and amount eaten over the last few days. The buyers of the dragons were very specific about what they wanted.

To Viggo it was simply business. But like all businesses it has people who're against their practices.

Scott walked over to his boss, "They're here, just like you said."

"So predictable, aren't you Valka. Must've rubbed off on her companion." Viggo said still looking out to sea. "Now we shall see how far miss Astrid has come, shan't we?"

"Good riddance for all I care." Scott expressed his disdain for the girl and Hiccup.

"Careful boy, don't let your prejudices get the better of you. Remember what I've told you, its time to put into action." He looked back out to the ocean and sighed, "All my life I've been dedicated to this business, you better not muck it up."

Viggo's head and body began to twist and reshape, growing in size. His skin turned to black and grey scales, spines appearing around the crown of his head and two long tusks growing from his chin. Scott stared up at the height of his boss, having only seen this form once before, and from a distance at that. Viggo took another look back to the hangar then walked down the ramp into the ocean, thorned head disappearing under the water.

* * *

The soldiers had placed controlled explosives around the doorframe and moved back behind several small blast shields.

"3, 2, 1!" A man called from the detonator.

The blast shattered the wall holding the door and frame.

"GO GO GO!" Eret called.

They hurried out from their shields into the rectangular hangar. Eret was up front with his weapon, Astrid close behind. The soldiers raised their weapons, readied to fire.

They were up on a catwalk, looking down at many guards and workers as well as dragons. People walked between the rows upon rows of dragons and cages. Species ranged from Nadders and Gronkles to Thunder Drums and Typhoomerangs. Several bashed their heads against their cages, but each metal box was chained down.

"EVERYONE PUT YOU HANDS ON YOUR HEAD AND GET DOWN! OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" A soldier called.

The people stared back at the party, frozen to their spots. White lab-coats were worn by several of the workers with each holding a clipboard. No-one moved.

"NOW!" He called again.

People slowly moved, raising their hands and slowly lying down. Astrid looked down at the frightened faces below, hands ablaze in case anyone resisted.

"Hey. What we doing here?"

They turned their heads to the person that appeared on the catwalk near them. He leaned against the wall and inspected his nails before looking up to the soldiers.

"Scott?" Astrid stood up, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Hey Astrid, fancy you being here. What a surprise." He snarled.

"Scott, get on the ground or we will open fire." Astrid growled back.

"Try me. Standing right here; nice big target." He stopped leaning on the wall and spread his arms.

Astrid scrunched her face up and fired upon her former classmate. Three straight magnesium blasts hit him in the chest.

"Mmmm, that warms me up in this cold weather." Scott lowered his arms looking smug. Astrid gawped.

"Ah, poor little Astrid thought she could hurt me. How cute." Scott puckered his lips mocking her. "Viggo's shown me so much these past few months. Its time I showed you."

He looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes. His skin began to glow orange and red, patches of it dripping to the floor.

His whole body glowed and radiated heat. Astrid covered her face with her wing and moved back towards the entrance. Each of the soldiers covered their faces as well and moved back.

In the place Scott stood was a huge red Monstrous Nightmare. Its eyes shone yellow with thin slits of black running vertically. Four black horns protruded from the back of his head, two long ones with two shorter ones on either side. Stripes of red and black ran over its wings.

Several soldiers scrambled backwards, others raised their weapons and opened fire.

The bullets bounced of the hide of the dragon. The rest of the group lifted their guns and did the same.

Nothing penetrated its scales.

It roared and sprayed molten liquid from its mouth. The party scurried back. Eret's dragon form jumped in-front of them, shielding them from the fire.

Scott's dragon form flew off the catwalk and hovered mid-air. Eret jumped up and charged straight towards the Nightmare. Scott barrel-rolled out the way and fired at Eret's underside. He tried for another charge.

"Quick, go get Hiccup and Valka. We need them here. NOW!" Astrid shoved the soldiers back out the entrance towards Hiccup and Valka.

She looked back to where Eret was tumbling with Scott on the floor of the hangar. The workers had retreated to the edges and were watching the spectacle unfold.

"Let's hope I'm fire-proof." Astrid jumped over the railings and dived towards them, firing blast after blast towards them. Each hit the target long enough to distract Scott.

Eret lunged forward and pinned Scott under his weight. Scott squirmed and wriggled, hooking a claw between one of Eret's armour plates and pulling him off him.

The soldiers ran back into the hangar with Hiccup and Valka in tow. The soldiers lined their guns up from atop the catwalk. Hiccup and Valka vaulted over the railing and transformed mid-air.

The Night Fury and Stormcutter shot towards the Nightmare, crashing into his flank and knocking him towards the ramp. Scott stumbled towards his feet, the other four crowding 'round him.

Scott turned back to human form. "Ok ok, you guys win." Eret, Hiccup and Valka turned back and stood before Scott. He held his hand on his side, limping backwards.

"But, I still believe there's someone who'd like to meet, or beat, you all." Scott looked back to the sea. Right on cue it happened.

A roar emanated from the horizon. The chains on the dragons' cages rattled, the dragons inside cowering to the back. Waves were pushed aside as a blast of air hit them.

The group stumbled back, Scott smirking.

"Now the fun begins."

* * *

 **Author's note: I know I said I'd be on time, but you know me, unreliable as ever. But I hope this longer chapter may make up for my lateness. As I said at the beginning of this chapter there** _ **should**_ **only be two more chapters after this. That will probably mean the next one will be longer as well. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
